Rumor Has It
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: Six years ago, a hot summer night for Scorpius and Rose gave them their daughter. With a child to support, Scorpius moved Texas to follow his Quidditch dreams, Rose followed to make their family work. Now its five years, yet they are not together. What happened? Rumor has it they were seen leaving a motel together, yet both engaged to other people? Warning: Cursed Child Spoilers.
1. She Ain't Got Your Love Anymore Part 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all J.K. Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off. This story was inspired by "Rumor Has It" by Adele. I also have no rights to this song or lyrics.

* * *

Rumor Has it

Chapter 1

Rumor Has it: "She Ain't Got Your Love Anymore"

Part 1

* * *

Authors Note: Welcome! "Rumor Has It" that this story has arrived (yes, I will be overusing this pun). I hate putting Authors Note's in the beginning, but this one is important, and probably the only time I am doing this before a chapter. I have decided to rework the story. It's important to me to have the "Epilogue" chapter from _Fools Rush In_ as Chapter 1, to tie in the story to make sense. So, for new people while reading _Fools Rush In_ would be helpful, it is now no longer required. Also, I decided that that this story will now be all (okay, 85%) present time, with flashbacks to the past. So, in future chapters, if you see PARAGRAPHS of _italics like this_ , (I'll also label them) that is a scene from the past, so you're reading five years ago, three years ago etc... of Rose and Scorpius. Also, if you read the epilogue, and think that you don't have to read this chapter, that's fine. However, I tweaked it a bit, added a few things, and edit it here and there. Nothing major. You can skip this chapter if you want. My feelings will not be hurt, you will not be confused later. Yes, this is a Rose/Scorpius fic, but love is not easy. People, life, and adulting get in the way! People work hard at relationships. It is a full time job, but if it is worth the time, it is worth the effort. Okay, that's it. Sorry for the long Authors note. Read. Review. Enjoy. Love from Louse.

* * *

 _All Rose POV_

"Mommy's getting married! Mommy's getting married!" Sabella sang at the top of her lungs, prancing around the living room of my home.

"Ella, slow down! You are going to trip!" I chided after my rambunctious five year old.

"Mommy, I can't! I need to keep practicing my ballet leaps for my recital! Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are coming and it has to be perfect! I am just so excited! Do you think I can stay up just a little bit past my bedtime so I can show everyone how I have been practicing my flower throwing?" Sabella looked briefly at me with her huge blue eyes and long loose blonde curls, messed up in a pink ribbon tied behind her head.

I smile and shake my head, which was her cue to turn and slow down a bit, leaping across the foyer, down the hallway, and into the kitchen of our ranch Texas home. "Absolutely not, Missy. You have your recital and I have my graduation tomorrow. You need your sleep. But, I promise you will be able to show everyone your flower girl skills this weekend."

"Yes, Mommy." She pranced down the hall to her bedroom.

I glanced at the temperature on the wall - _god it is hot outside_ , in this scorching Texas heat.

"Good god, I will NEVER get used to hearing her accent." Lily shook her head at me, sipping on her orange juice, fanning herself with the latest copy of the _Austin_ _Times_. She arrived this morning, with Albus and my Aunt Ginny.

"She's growing up in Texas. There isn't much I can do about the American tone to her language." I said getting up to check the thermostat on the wall. _Is the air conditioning even on?_

"Not only is she growing up in American, she's growing up muggle?" Lily tskt at me.

I rolled my eyes. Sabella hasn't shown much sign of magical powers yet. When she was two years old, she sneezed and her fork levitated, but that's it. Nothing more since then. However, Scorpius and I do take comfort in knowing that she has shown some sort of magical powers, and that's a relief.

"I know. But her preschool is all muggle, I'm about to graduate from muggle law school, it's better this way." I tapped my newly manicured hands on the counter, admiring my Vera Wang engagement ring.

Breaking me from my thoughts, "still no more signs?" Lily asked, as if she was reading my mind, her tone more serious. I shake my head.

We turn to watch my beautiful blonde angel twirling in her blue dress. "Don't stress. Her magic will come. You and Scorpius are from powerful magic families. Some children take time then others. She's only five."

"Mommy! Look how well I'm doing!" She spun again for me, and posed. "I'm so excited for my recital tomorrow!"

Sabella's first dance recital is tomorrow. I signed her up for ballet, at a local studio near our neighborhood. I wanted to get her socialized, with being an only child and all. Since I am just starting my law career, I don't envision a sibling for her anytime soon, and I didn't want my baby to be spoiled. Anyways, I planned for my bridal shower today, my bachelorette party is tonight, and law school graduation in the morning. This weekend is a big weekend, full of events and I am constantly moving to get everything done. Oh, I also haven't slept in…Wait, when was Sabella born?

Just my luck, Ella's recital would just so happened to be on the same day as my graduation. Of course my parents and Scorpius' had to come in for their only grandchild's first show. With everyone in town for the recital and my graduation, it just made sense to have my bridal shower and bachelorette party the same weekend. Why have everyone travel across the ocean again? My wedding is in twelve weeks. July 21st is the big day. And my daughter gets to stand as a witness. I smile to myself, thinking about my last graduation, and how tiny she was. Ella's growing up so fast, I can't believe how much has changed in the short five years since we've graduated Hogwarts.

"Can perform my dance at the wedding?" Ella peaked out of her bedroom, catching my attention.

"I don't know, Ella. _Can_ you?"

She sighed at me. "MAY I perform my dance at the wedding?" She batted her eyes.

"Hmm…" I fake pondered for a moment. Sabella bounced up and down grabbing my hand, batting her beautiful blue eyes. She moves fast.

"I think that would be a lovely idea." I bent down and kissed her nose.

"I think Daddy will love it! I'm going to practice some more!" She turned on her heel and bounced back to her bedroom.

"She's been in montessori pre-school for two years, you would think she would speak properly." I look at Lily.

She just shook her head at me. "When is your Mum coming for the shower? I know my Mum is expected to arrive with Gran by portkey this afternoon." Lily asked.

"Mum should be here soon."

"I wonder when that could be?" Lily asked. And if on cue, the quidditch trophy on the fireplace shook and my mother and-

"Dad!"

"Hi Rosie!" I ran straight into their arms.

"It's so good to see you!"

"It's been too long! You are way too busy now! I haven't seen you since Christmas!" My dad kissed my cheeks, and I moved to kiss my mother's embrace.

"Hi dear, where is Ella?" I smiled at my mother. I just saw her a few days ago. She was here for my dress fitting. My mother, who used to be the Minister of Magic and just recently retired and is head of the legal division again at the ministry. Anyways, she gets as much access to port keys and as much time off that she wants, that I see her as much as I see my fiancé, even with his busy and demanding schedule.

"Down the hall, practicing for her dance recital tomorrow."

"Hi, Aunt Mione, Uncle Ron" Lily when in to greet my parents. I called for my daughter, but didn't need to because she came flying around the corner.

"Grandma! Papa!" at full speed, my five year old jumped into the waiting arms of her grandfather.

"Sabella Malfoy! Do not run in my house, you will get hurt or hurt someone!" I said, shocked that I opened my mouth, hearing my mother come out. _When did I get old?_

"Will you listen to that accent?"

"Thank you!" Lily said, laughing. "See? I am not the only one that notices!"

"I don't have an accent, Grandpa! You do!" she laughed, placing her hands on his face, snuggling her nose against his.

"It's from all the sand and heat out here!" Mother smiled.

"What is it, like 27, 28?" Dad asked.

"That's cold! It's like, 101 degrees!"

"Oh my, she's using fahrenheit! What are you teaching my granddaughter?" My mother placed a hand over her heart, pretending to faint.

"ha-ha." I rolled my eyes. "How's Hugo?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Doing well. He's about to finish another year of healer training. Only one more year left!"

I smile as we chit chat about Hugo's success. Even though Sabella and I have been in the States for almost five years now, it's still hard to talk about it with my parents. I moved here for Scorpius, to give our little family a chance, and it's been rough for them. Then when I chose to go to a muggle law school, instead of legal school, I may as well have denounced my wizarding heritage; at least in their eyes.

No matter how many times I explained that the only wizard legal schools in the states were in Massachusetts or California, they just didn't understand my my logic. The U.S. is _significantly_ larger than the U.K. I just can't live in Texas and go to legal school in Massachusetts or California. So, I chose to go to a muggle law school instead and to live in a muggle community. This came with the sacrifice of having to my daughter as a muggle, here in Texas. Which is fine, considering that my support system here are mainly muggles, and Sabella is _five_ and can't use magic outside of school, so it made sense! My mother was supportive and more understanding, eventually, (more so than my father) of the whole thing, but it still created a lot of tension and was a bit of an adjustment. .

So now, I just get these passive aggressive comments and comparisons, about beautiful England and Texas when they come to visit. My only hope is that in six years, when the letter comes from Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of Hogwarts, that my parents don't disinherit me completely.

When Sabella gets older, maybe she can help defend my decision, too.

"...And Melissa and James are about to have their first baby, so unfortunately they can't be here."

"I know Mum. Melissa was my friend in school, remember?" I walk to the kitchen, and take out a pitcher of iced tea.

My dad grunted at my drink selection, but said nothing. "Would you like a glass?"

"Yes, Please!" Lily got up, grabbing glasses from the cabinets.

"So Dad, what are you going to do while we have the bridal shower?" I asked, taking a sip.

"I figured I'd go hang with Albus and-" He stopped after getting a glare from my Mum. "I mean, stay here and make sure the house is clean and ready for after the Graduation tomorrow. Merlin it's going to be a long day.

We are having my shower in the conference hall, at the hotel my parents and out of town guest are staying in, for my graduation.

"Fantastic, thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"Papa, do you want to see my dance? I can give you a special preview!"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure, Pumpkin." I smiled, and played her song on my mobile device; and Sabella got into first position.

When she finished her dance, I glanced at the clock. Shit. "Sabella, honey, it's almost noon. Are your things all ready? I made sure you were all packed." I asked.

"Um…I might have gotten out some of my dance recital clothes..." She looked away.

"Sabella," I warned.

"I mean, the clothes are on my bed!" She said running down the hall.

"I'll go help her pack them away." Lily said getting up. She has been more helpful recently.

Just as Lily made her way down the hall, the doorbell rang. My heart lept. I took a deep breath, and made my way to the door and threw it open. I hope I hid the disappointment on my face when when I saw a tall, tan, blonde haired, green eyed woman, with larger than natural breast stared back at me. She had Chanel sunglasses on face.

"Oh, hello Kelsea."

"Hi, Rose. Is Sabella ready?" She asked.

Kelsea Dillon. Quidditch writer, photographer and part time model. She comes from a wealthy family, American, and currently dating one of the most famous quidditch stars in the United States: Scorpius Malfoy. Rumor has it, they recently moved in together.

Which of course I know to be true, because she has been picking up _our_ daughter the past three weekend visits.

And I want to hate her, I really do, but I don't. Not anymore. Oh trust me, I did at first. However, they have been dating for almost two years now, and she's good to Sabella; and Sabella adores her.

I was just hoping to see Scorpius today. But, if he is sending Kelsea to pick up _his_ daughter, that means he is running late from practice or caught up in a meeting, or doing a publicity showing, in Wizarding Austin, or something along these lines. Between his publicists and his manager, his schedule is completely busy and half the time, I'm talking to his assistant in regards to our daughter. It's important that she is up and ready for tomorrow morning for my graduation. He offered to let her have this weekend with me, but with my bridal shower and bachelorette party, it's easier if he kept his weekend.

"Sorry, she's almost ready. My parents just arrived from England. But she shouldn't be long. Do come in?" I say, stepping aside, letting her in from the Texas heat.

"Thank you." She said, taking off her sunglasses with her left hand, revealing a huge solitaire diamond.

 _Oh_. So, meet Kelsea Dillon. Quidditch writer and part-time model who is _engaged_ to the world famous Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations!" I blurt out.

"Oh, um. Thank you." She said blushing. "It, uh just happened last night. No one, but our families know."

"Ah, that's exciting!" I put on a fake smile. Something inside of me just burst, and my stomach dropped. I can't figure out why. _Only family knows? What am I? No longer familly? Well, not technically, but we have a daughter together._ So, he has to deal with me for the unforeseeable future.

She smiled.

"Mum, Dad, this is Kelsea Dillon, Scorpius' fiance."

"Hello" My mother said politely.

"How do you do?" My father nodded.

"Fiance?!" Lily said coming into the room, carrying Sabella's bag.

"Yea! Mommy is a fiance! She's marrying Brad! Don't you remember, Lily- Kelsea!" My daughter's face lit up, and she ran right to her, hugging her small waist.

"Pooh Bear!" She said, using the nickname she gave my daughter. I refuse to call her that, it's horrendous.

"Where's Daddy?" Sabella pouted.

"He unfortunately is running late from a meeting, however, he has a special surprise waiting for you at home!" She smiled.

I scoffed. _Home? This is her home._ I quickly put my fake smile back on. I can't place why I'm suddenly having these terrible feelings toward her again. It's like the first time I met her, all over. When I first met her, I hated her.

"Um, you've met Lily?" I said, awkwardly introducing her to my cousin.

"I think so, Hi."

"Sup?" She said, giving her the worst 'American' accent she had. Lily handed Kelsea Ella's bag.

"Well, we best be off." She said, nervous.

Poor girl. That's why she is nervous, she got engaged, and didn't want to tell me. Scorpius and I broke up five years ago. In twelve weeks, I am marrying another man! I should be nice.

"Thank you for getting her, Kelsea. So we will see you tomorrow at nine, for the graduation? All three of you are coming correct?" I said.

She looked surprised. "Uh, yes. We will be there."

"Also, she is going to try to talk you into letting her stay up late tonight. I ask you don't let her," I changed my tone, squatting down to eye level with my daughter, "because she needs to be up early, and get ready for her recital tomorrow, too!" Then I attacked her face with kisses.

"Okay, okay! Mommy! I won't!" She laughed.

"Now give me kisses, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sabella gave me kisses and I held her close. It made me feel a little better, the coldness I had in my heart, starting to warm.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Mommy. Bye!" She took Kelsea's hand, and walked to the cadillac that was parked in my driveway. A driver, Ella calls Big Max, got out of the car, with a small, fluffy dog with a pink ribbon tied in a bow on it. I closed the door as Sabella screamed with excitement.

A fucking dog. Scorpius Malfoy bought our daughter a fucking _dog_. Well played. I hope he knows its stay at his house.

I closed the door, and turn around to see my parents and Lily, standing there. I jumped.

"You guys, scared me!"

The just kept staring.

"What?" I frown.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said walking past them, and into my kitchen.

"Because Scorpius is engaged."

"So am I."

"To another woman" said my Dad this time.

"I love Brad. Really I do. He's the governor's son. He's brilliant, smart, and a good match for me. I love him. I am glad Scorpius found someone."

"Rose…" My mother took my hand.

"Look, this discussion is over. They are getting married. I am getting married. I'm done talking about it. Now let's get ready for my _wedding_ shower."

* * *

I am marrying Bradley Jacob Clayton III in July. We met my first week of law school and he is a muggle. His father is the Governor of Texas, and Brad wants to eventually follow in his footsteps. Currently he is running for State Senator.

My first week at the University of Texas Law School, Brad was the guy in my criminal law class who gave me all the notes, when I had to leave early, after receiving a call from the daycare. That day, Sabella had fallen and busted her lip. Scorpius was out of the country on an away game, and I needed to take her to the hospital. Since it was a muggle day care, I couldn't just tell them to magically fix it.

Anyways, he came to my apartment that night with notes, a stuffed bear for Sabella, and wanted to make sure we were all right. He asked me out on a date two weeks later. At first I tried to ward off his courting. Giving him the excuse that as a single mom in law school wasn't easy, but he kept trying.

When I arrived in the United States, I took two years of prerequisite classes at the local community university, and then took my Law School Admission Test, to get into law school. And got a perfect score. But I did not date anyone during that time.

However, Brad persisted. He was constantly there with notes for various classes, joined every study group I was in, he even watched Sabella for me when my evening sitter was sick, and I needed to get to work at the local restaurant. After almost a year of being a great friend, and constantly asking me out, I gave in and said yes. We dated for my entire second year, his last year, and almost a year ago, he proposed. Now I am graduating tomorrow, with a job lined up at the prosecutor's office, and wedding bells in July.

Bradley had no idea of the magic world, until we got engaged. He always thought Scorpius was some low key football/soccer team, which he has no interest in. He only cares about American football. It was pretty easy to hide that part of my life from him for almost two years.

To say he was shocked, is to say the least. He didn't believe me at all. When I first showed him magic, transfiguring a cup into a bowl, I got a letter from Magical Congress of the United States of America, warning me of doing magic in front of muggles. But he has accepted me and Sabella for who we are and has adjusted. As long as I'm not doing magic in front of him, because it still freaks him out, he's okay with it. I mean, I live in a muggle world, so only using magic when necessary hasn't been a problem.

Since I live in a muggle world, attended a muggle law school and made muggle friends here in Texas, majority of my friends at my bridal shower are muggles. And since our wedding is a big deal in Texas, you know, since I am marrying the Governor's only son, our wedding will be 100% muggle, and so is my shower.

* * *

My shower was was typical. Aside from the muggle press and high class Texas society. Games, inappropriate gifts that made my almost eighty year old grandmother blush, food, quizzes that tested my knowledge on Bradley Jacob Clayton III, and vise versa. It was nice. I am coming home with a new duvet cover, lovely crock pot, new cutlery set, several pieces of lingerie, a nice picnic set that I know Sabella will enjoy, and several other household items and gift cards. Mostly people gave cards, containing cash. And lest be honest, that's all any bride really wants at showers and from her wedding reception.

It took some convincing to get Vivian, my future mother-in-law to leave and let me and my mother handle the clean up. She said she 'had people' to do that for us, and that's what the 'hotel staff' were for, but honestly, I wanted to exercise magic, and it would be a lot faster cleaning than they would, and I didn't want to leave a mess.

Oh, Bradley's parents don't know yet. We decided not to tell them until we have to. Like when Sabella starts showing more signs, or our future kids are magical. Finally Vivan left, and so did the the last of my muggle guest.

As everyone was leaving, Mum decided to take Gran Weasley upstairs to her hotel room. She would be back down quickly to help back, to get us home before my bachelorette party this evening. I lost Grandma and Grandpa Granger three years ago. Car Crash. Mum Doesn't like to talk about it.

It was getting close to three in the afternoon and everyone was meeting at my house at seven to get "things" started. A few of my close muggle friends who attended the shower, were also attending my bachelorette party tonight, so they are hurrying home for a quick nap.

I started to pack up some of the food and noticed that Lily and Ginny were standing there, not moving.

"What's up?"

"Er, we need to tell you something." Lily says, looking to Aunt Ginny nervously.

"Well, go on with it." I start packing away the vegetable tray, but not before popping a baby carrot into my mouth.

"It's important that you listen closely. And know that it's just rumors." Said Ginny.

I rolled my eyes, closing the lid. If it's just rumors, why are they sharing?

"Word in the quidditch community around England, is that the Chudley Cannons are going to be trading some quidditch players at the end of the season…"

"Okay, so?"

They just looked at me.

"Rose…" Lily gave me a sympathetic look.

"Is Albus being traded then, or…?" I frowned. Surely not-

"No, there's been talk of Scorpius. He's gotten so good, so quickly, that the Cannons want him bad. Apparently, they are trying to work up a good enough contract to offer him so he will leave the All Stars... in a few weeks."

Ice ran through my veins. "You're fucking kidding me." My heart sank.

Ginny shook her head. "That's the talk. Apparently, they have even reached out to him a few times this month."

"That son of a bitch. He's going to go back to fucking England? After I fucking moved to the god damn, bloody Texas for him? IS HE FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

We were interrupted by the hotel security staff. "Excuse me Ma'am, everything alright?"

"No, everything's not alright!" I snapped. Waving my hand at him.

"Yes! Thank you! We'll keep it down!" My Aunt Ginny smiled. My mother walked in behind him, red faced. She quickly shooed him, and shut the door.

"Rose! I can hear you down the hall! Lower your voice!" She hissed at me, waving her wand using a silencing charm.

How could I be so naive? "That fucking explains the look of terror on her face this morning. Not because she just got engaged. She and Scorpius have been dating for over a year. No, because Scorpius is going to go back to Europe, and didn't know how to tell me! What a fucking coward!"

I am furious. I pulled out my mobile phone, and scrolled through my contacts until is saw his. Pressing his name, I waited for it to ring, and placed it to my ear.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Lily said. I ignored her and made my way out of the ballroom.

"Rose stop! No one is supposed to know! Not even you yet!" Ginny's face was white with panic.

"Rose stop!" Both my mother and Lily yelled. I walked down the hall and through the guest.

The phone is still ringing.

"It's just rumored! Nothing set in stone!" Ginny called after me.

I walked out of the hotel, with Lily on my heals. Finally it picked up.

"I can't believe-"

"Rose!" Lily yelled at me, outside the hotel.

"Hi Mommy!" But it wasn't Scorpius on the other end. Hearing my daughter's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. What am I doing? I was about to yell at her father, over rumors. Over information, that both my Aunt and cousin told me that they weren't sure on. _Hearsay_. Scorpius loves his daughter, more than anything. He wouldn't do something so drastic as leaving her on a whim. And she was with him, currently. Hearing her answer his phone, excited to talk to me, put everything into perspective, and brought a few tears into my eyes.

If Scorpius was thinking about leaving, he would talk to me, I know he would (and not because he would have to, legally).

"Hi, Pumpkin." I choked. "Are you and Daddy having a good time?" I said, sitting on the bench, watching cars pull up, and bellhops assisting travelers with their luggage.

"Oh yes! He just got home, and he got me a puppy! We are naming him Chewie because he chews on everything!" I listened for a several minutes, with a warm smile on my face, as my daughter described her day with her father. Lily sat next to me, placing her arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against hers and let her hold me.

"Did you want to talk to Daddy now?"

"Oh, um-"

"Daddy! Mommy's on your phone!" I heard Sabella's faint voice and padding of her feet on Scorpius' apartment floor.

There was a shuffling then a warm, familiar voice. "Hello, Rose."

"Hi."

"Is everything alright?" Always checking to make sure I'm okay.

"Er, yes. I was just checking in on Sabella." I lied. "And to remind you that the ceremony starts at-".

"Nine in the morning. Yes, Kelsea told me. We'll be there, dressed and ready."

"Great."

There was silence.

"I heard you got engaged. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

More silence.

"Well, then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good bye, Scorpius."

"Bye, Flower."

He hasn't called me flower in almost five years.

* * *

As I put on the false lashes for my Bachelorette party, I was anything but excited. I texted Brad, telling him I loved him, and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. He was having his respected bachelor party this evening with his friends. He texted back "You too," but I know he is busy.

Ever since this morning, my heart just hasn't been anything I've done, and I have no idea why. I'm not in love with Scorpius. I haven't been _in_ love with him for almost three years now. I will always love him, you know, as the father of my child, but _in_ love with him? No, I'm _in_ love with Brad. You know the smart option. Even though Scop was my first, and father of my child, those feelings I'm suddenly feeling for him, and normal right? It's just the thought of wanting to make a family... are just those...making a family feelings, hmm?

Right. So, then why ever since I saw that ring on Kelsea's finger today, can I not stop thinking about him? About us? About the promise he made to me, about how _we_ were supposed to be getting married?

"Right, Rose?"

"Huh?"

Lily sighed. "We are going to take the Ubers downtown, and then everyone is crashing here, right?"

"Oh, yes! No one is driving tonight!" I pointed to my muggle friends.

"Or apparating" I murmured to my fellow witch friends.

"Alright, let's get together for some pictures!" My mother said, coming in with her muggle camera.

"Oh, Mum."

"Come on, Rose. I think it's sweet." My friend Rachel commented.

"I bet your mother wasn't helping you get ready for your bachelorette party," I said, embarrassed, as I got together with my friends, and cousins.

"I think it's lovely that you Mom flew all the way from England to be here. Let her take a picture." Jessica, another muggle, law school friend said.

We smiled and posed. I

"Ubers are here!" Lily said, looking at my phone, where the notification box, informed that our drivers have arrived.

I kissed my mother goodbye, took another tequila shot, handed to me by my Aunt Ginny, and we were on our way.

* * *

It's amazing how many free drinks one will receive when people find out it is your bachelorette party. I was completely drunk by the time we hit our third place…

"Lily, everyone here is just so nice! Why, why can't everyone be this nice, all the time?" I ask her. We sit down at our new spot, the Green Kilt, my favorite "Irish Pub", as Irish, as a bar in Texas can get, and we were immediately surrounded by muggle "cowboys".

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Said the extremely hot, buff one.

"A bachelorette party!" Jessica said. "This bitch over here is getting married! Whooo!" She said holding up my hand. We all "Whoooed" with her.

"Bartender! Another round of-"

"Tequila!" I said before realizing what I was saying.

"Tequila it is!"

"With limes and salt!" Said Lily.

"Oh yes, snake bites!" I giggled. We stayed and flirted with the gentlemen. Even got up and danced a little more closely than I should! Ooop!

Who cares? I'm willing to bet anything that Brad is out with his friends tonight, getting pissed drunk, going to strip club, and will be severely hung over at my graduation tomorrow… I must make sure that my law school friends, who are also graduating tomorrow, get some of my "special" hangover cure… Drunk Rose needs to remember this…

I glanced over to see Lily, well Lily's legs, wrapped around one of the cowboys. He had his mouth on her neck and her eyes were shut, smile on her face. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. I excused myself from Tate, the nice man I've been dancing with, and needed to get some water. He followed me.

"Such a pretty thing. Yet we both are getting hitched." He ran his finger down my cheek.

I giggled like I was nineteen again. "Yep! And want to know another secret?" I giggle, leaning into his ear.

"What?" He leans in closer.

"I'm graduating Law School Tomorrow!"

"Bless my soul. What a lucky man, your fiance! Little ole me is just marrying my college sweetheart."

"I'm marrying the governor's son." I admit. Wow, it sure is hot in here. I need to pee. "Water please!" I turn and say to the bar tender.

"The governor's boy? Governor Clayton? His son?"

"Yep!" I giggle into my straw, the bartender handed to me.

"Well, maybe I should just steal you, instead!" He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck.

"Hey, no. Stop! You are spilling my drink!" I frowned, as my water spilled down my shirt, but I couldn't help laughing at it being so cold, and I being so hot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am. Where are my manners?"

"We are very taken people, Mr. Tate. We can't be doing these things." I wag my finger.

"You are right, let me help you fix your dress."

"It's okay. I'll just go to the loo, and dry it all up!" I slur out, making my way around him. "Will you tell my friends I'm in there?"

"Sure thing," He smiled at me, leaning against the bar.

I waived at him, and made my way to the sign that said "restrooms". Oh god, was I drunk. Good thing I chose wedges tonight, instead of heels, otherwise, i would be all over the place. Maybe, I am and don't notice, because I everything is great, right now!

Once you are on this level, nothing bothers you anymore! Not you shitty ex, leaving the country, not the fact that your daughter loves his fiance, not the fact that you may or may not really love your current fiance as much, or the condescending tone and comments from my parents! Nothing! I stagger my way into the loo, and find other girls!

"Hi, Ladies!"

"Oh my! I love your accent!"

"Where are you from!"

"Oh, England!"

"And you're getting married! Oh, Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Let me see your ring!" The fake redhead ask.

I bring up my left hand, and showed them...nothing. My ring is gone… fuck me.

"Oh god. I'm going to throw up!" I run into the straw and stand over the toilet, but fail at puking. I have no idea where my ring is! I can't remember the last place I even had it. Drunk Rose is not good at remembering things. She needs her wand. Her wand is at home. Damn. This has to be a morning thing. Yes, in the morning, she will "ACCO" her ring, before anyone notices. Problem solved! Now to pee…

I lift up my skin tight white dress that hugs my body in "all the right places" as Jessica so elegantly put it. And sat down. All the seat is cool against my skin. Oh god, how the fuck did I manage to get this drunk? I can't remember the last time I was this irresponsible.

Actually, I do. It was my first year of Law school, Sabella was with Scorpius, and I had just finished finals. It was fabulous. But I kept all my clothes on and didn't lose a priceless item! I pulled out my phone, and started scrolling through it. I saw old photos of my daughter, some of her when she was a toddler, learning how to walk, others of her birthday parties, the occasional family photos of Scorpius and I with her, before Brad and I started dating, and the numerous "selfies" I've taken with her, she's taken of herself, and the ones Scorpius will send to me, when she's at his place.

And I miss her. I want to talk to her now. It's only 10:30, she's probably still awake, because Kelsey probably kept her past her bedtime. I pressed Scorpius' name and hit "call".

It rang...and rang...and rang….and "Ello?"

"Malfoy!" I yelled into the phone, standing up, flushing the toilet. I opened the straw, "It's okay, ladies, it's just my ex!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the other said.

I heard him chuckling. "Yes, _Weasley_?"

"Where is my daughter? I want to talk to her!" I made my way out to the bathroom, not even caring that I didn't wash my hands. Disgusting. I know.

"Well, she's currently at home, sleeping."

"Home is my place," I snarled. "And why aren't you with her!?" I yelled, as I've walked back into the public area, and music is playing loud. I found Mr. Tate, but he was hitting on another poor girl. I took this as my chance to get past him.

"Because she went to bed at 8:30, and I am out with my friends," He said, his background suddenly quieter. "I'm celebrating my engagement, remember?"

With my friends still dancing and drinking, I waived to them, but I don't know if they saw me or not. I headed straight for the door. "Well, I'm celebrating my...last few months being single with my lady friends, and-" I stopped dead in my tracks because standing in front of me was a tall, handsome, cut, muscular, blonde angel with piercing gray eyes.

I hung up my phone.

"Did you just hang up on me Weasley?" He smirked at me.

I bit my lip and giggle. The coldness I was feeling was suddenly warm, like the rest of my body. I'm not sure why I thought the Texas heat outside at night would be significantly cooler than the bar, but it was, with the breeze. "So what if I did. What are you going to do about it?" I challenged, pushing him, turning and walking away from the bar, almost tripping, but he caught me. "Whoa!"

"Hang in there, Flower." He said, his arm around my waist.

"You smell like bourbon." I said.

"That's because I've been drinking a few of them." we walked down the busy street of other drunk people, looking to hook up, get drunk, get drugs, or break up.

"Me too!"

"I couldn't tell!"

"You are mocking me. That isn't very nice. Especially since you are about to take away my baby."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to the Cannons!" I whined, staring at my shoes, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "You can't play quidditch over in England! I moved us here for you! I went law school here for you! I uprooted my entire life for you! Now Ella is growing up without magic because of you-"

"Rose! Not here!" He takes my hand and drags me suddenly down an alleyway.

"We are in the presence of _muggles_ Rose! You can't be talking about this here! Damn it!"

"Why are you taking my daughter away from me, Scorpius?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"No I'm not. I don't even know if I'm going to take the offer. Maybe the All Stars will give me more money- where is your engagement ring?"

"So this is just a stunt to get more money- What?"

"Your engagement ring, Rose? Where is it?" He was laughing now. And I don't know if because i Didn't really care or because I was really drunk to, I was laughing with him.

"I don't know! I haven't seen it in a while!" Soon I was toppling over in laughter, holding onto my thighs. Soon the laughter died out, and I stood up, leaning against the brick building.

Scorpius was standing in front of me, staring at me. Both of his arms were on the brick wall, and he was looking down, his gray eyes, piercing my blue.

I stared up into them, my giggles fading away, replaced by heavy breathing. Not because I was out of breath, or because I was hot outside, but because I was hot inside. I wanted Scorpius Malfoy to kiss me, for the first time in almost three years.

He must be feeling it too, because he lifted me, as if I weighed no more than a doll, the hem of my dress rose up as my legs straddled his waist. His full lips were as soft as i remembered and felt amazing against my skin.

Our mouths opened together, his tongue curling with mine, and my hands fumbled to his collar, and threaded into his thick hair. It was soft and felt amazing between my fingers. He left soft and rough kisses from my cheek down my jaw, to my throat, to my neck. Little moans escaped from my throat, and I gasped as he nippled behind my ear, just as i liked. I opened my eyes, and just as I suspected, we were still all alone. Nothing but us and the stars in the sky. It was amazing.

Scorpius unzipped the back of my dress, allowing the sleeves to fall down around my elbow, as his mouth covered the swell of my breasts. My nipples tingled for his touch, and the only sounds were my rapid panting, and small moans of pleasure. Electricity flew through my body, warming the space between my legs, and I was surrounded by the woodsy scent of his cologne mingled with the growing smell of sex.

His mouth returned to mine, and my fingers dug into his flesh. He was firm and tight, and the way he rocked me against the wall, the swell in his jeans massaging my clit, had me on the brink of orgasm. I wanted him inside of me. Desperately.

"Take off your shirt." My voice was hoarse whisper, I didn't recognize.

He lowered me to the ground, his gray eyes now dark as he quickly undid the buttons, letting it fall to the asphalt, forgotten. I reached out and ran my fingers down his cut abs. This was the body of a man. The beautiful body of the teen boy that gave me my daughter, has now been transformed into the raging, cut muscular man standing in front of me now. And I want nothing more than to run my tongue down him. He shuddered slightly at my touch, before catching my hips and pulling me against him again.

My legs went back around his waist. I was still in my white, lace, push-up bra, but I wanted it off. I wanted to feel my my bare breast pressed against him again, as he held me. I reached around and unhooked it, checking once more to make sure we were alone. I saw no one. I watched it fall to the ground with his shirt. Scorpius moaned, but was quickly muffled, by his mouth covered my hard nipple.

Low noises came from his throat as he hissed and gently bit. It was tense, almost primitive demand, his hands tightening their hold on my ass. A trembling moan ached from my throat.

"God I've miss you." I whispered in my drunken state.

"Flower, you have no idea." Our mouths crashed together again, and his fingers slid inside me, remembering the right movements, and where to press to get me off quickly. I moaned against his shoulder, gripping his waist with my thighs as his fingers left me and quickly worked below his waist. The sharp metallic clang of a belt buckle was followed by she sound of a zipper.

I held my breath, my heartbeat, everything. I mouth opened, and he slid into me with a loud groan.

"Oh my god," I gasped. If possible, he was bigger than I remembered. I'd haven't felt this full in a long time, and it was amazing. Erotic. I was about to come. High whimpers gasped for my throat as my orgasm grew stronger, his enormous shaft stretched and massaged every erogenous zone between my legs.

I lay my head against the wall and let go, savoring the sensation. I was weightless in his arms. He lifted me up and down against him in perfect rhythm, and the tightness in my belly grew stronger. I was going to come again, hard, and I can feel it. More whimper came from me, and now joined by his low groans. Every muscle in my body tightened, and then...exploded. He bucked me hard as I cried out loud. My legs shuddered with the intensity of my orgasm.

Two more deep thrusts and he was still, gasping, emptying himself inside of me. His face was pressed into the crook of my neck. We stayed that way for several moments. I didn't want him to pull out. The spasms of my orgasm were still tightening the muscles inside of me, and with every movement, residual flickers of delicious sensory touched me. I held him with my eyes closed.

His hips thrust up slowly, gently, and I whimpered again. "I love that sound," he murmured against my neck. "I've missed it so much. So fucking hot."

His lips pressed more burning hisses against my shoulder. All of my senses were heightened as he wrapped huge arms around my waist in an embrace. Slowly rocking his hips again, I tightened my thighs. My orgasm was still fading, and I pressed my face against his neck. Every time my inner muscles would spasm around his cock, he'd give me another, gentle thrust and I'd make another little noise, until at last my body seemed satisfied. The trembling subsided and I could think again.

He lifted me and slid out, lowering me to my shaky legs. I could feel both his come and mine inside me. Thank god for muggle birth control. We both were able to catch our breaths, as I bent down, and retrieved my bra, as he redid his fly and belt buckle.

I was waiting for awkwardness to settle in, but it didn't. I was no longer feeling dizzy, and the feeling has returned to my face; I must be sobering up now. I turned around as Scorpius zipped up my dress, and pulled out his wand. He did a cleaning charm on us. Then his face went white. "Oh fuck, contraception charm-"

"Birth Control." I smiled, reached an arm around his neck and kisses his lips.

He smiled back and grabbed my arms, before kissing my left hand. He stopped and frowned.

"Rose, I-I want to be with you." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered, back.

Our intimate time was interrupted by several people shouting, "Rose!...RoooOOOoose!" and then distinctly heard Lily's voice getting closer, "Rose Weasley!" They were worrisome tones.

Scorpius and I looked at each other in a panic. Fuck. How long have we been out here together? "I've got to go." I say turning away from his embrace. I need to shove these feelings away. I need to put Scorpius back in the locked room where I put him three years ago and these feelings of guilt in locked box to deal with tomorrow.

Scorpius pulled my hand, stopping me. "Wait."

I turned to look at him. The sound of my name from my friends getting closer. Scorpius nervously looked above my head, then back in my eyes. With a serious look on his face he said, "Call off your wedding."

I felt as if a semi had come out of nowhere and ran me over, but I hope my face didn't show it. Then whether it was my heart talking or the alcohol, I may never know, but what I countered back with was, "Break off your engagement." Before turning around, and finding my friends.


	2. She Ain't Got Your Love Anymore Part 2

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all J.K. Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off. This story was inspired by "Rumor Has It" by Adele. I also have no rights to this song or lyrics.

* * *

Rumor Has it

Chapter 2

Rumor Has it: "She Ain't Got Your Love Anymore"

Part 2

* * *

Scorpius POV

 _Dear Scorpius Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to offer you the position of Keeper next season on the Chudley Cannons. Your performance over the past four seasons has not gone unnoticed, by the Quidditch Scouts. Being the youngest to have won MVP two years in a row, has gained international attention, and we would love for you to join our team next season._

 _If you so wish, negotiations will begin with you and your current team of The All Stars, for a trade._

 _We understand and appreciate all your hard work. Being part of team, means they become your family, and you build a sense of team spirit and pride, especially when playing for them. We respect your loyalty. However, we believe you will do great things here in in the U.K., if you decided to play for us._

 _Please inform us of your decision, no later than 30 May._

 _Thank you in advance,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Matthew Grint_

 _Chudley Cannons_

 _Head Coach_

"Al, I can't believe it. They want me." I sat in front of my phone, talking to my best friend, through video chat. I have just received this letter by owl today, and I'm ecstatic.

"That's unbelieveable, Mate! We're going to be teammates! Finally!" He laughed and smile. "So you're moving home, then, yea?" He asked.

My huge smile slipped for a second. "I uh, wow. Erm, I haven't thought that far yet."

"Malfoy, come on. It's the _Cannons_! They want you directly! No tryouts, first string!"

I sighed. "Believe me, I know." I glanced at the clock. "Fuck. I'm late meeting Kelsea. I gotta go, man. I'm seeing you tomorrow when you get in, Yeah?"

"Yea, I'm coming with my sister and Mum."

"Fantastic. I've got an endorsement meeting until 2, so stop by after."

"Got it. Cheers, Mate!" and he was gone. When the video call ended, my daughter blowing kisses at me, appeared on my phone's background. My beautiful, talented, witty, daughter. I can't move across the ocean again. Not this time. Rubbing my face with my hand, I pick up my phone. I browsed through my recent messages and found my conversation with Rose. I wrote her a text: *Picking up Ella at 12 tomorrow.*

Her response was almost instant. *Okay! She'll be ready!*

I started to type something back, but I couldn't put into words. How to I tell this to Rose? Especially after everything that happened? I know it's been four years, since...everything, but I can't put Rose through that again. By Rose, I mean Sabella. Yeah, Sabella. Rose has already moved here for Sabella, to be close to me. If I move back to the U.K, Sabella's life will be uprooted to do so.

And I know Rose will be happy for me. She has always been supportive of my career. However, it's not just me and Rose now. It's Rose, Sabella, Kelsea, and _Brad_ who get to influence this decision, now. Fucking Brad. I scoff. Somehow, he is _once again_ , influencing my life.

I'm interrupted by a call. My girlfriend's face pops up on the screen. "Ello?"

"Hi Baby! Where are you? I've been waiting for almost five minutes now! I'm hungry!" She whined. I could literally hear her pouting through the phone.

"I'm on my way now. See you in a second."

"Mk. Love you!"

"Love you too." And hang up. I grab my wallet off the kitchen counter, and thought about the restaurant in Magic Austin, before apparating away.

* * *

Kelsea Dillon is my girlfriend of almost two years. We "officially" met at an afterparty for a quidditch trainer shoe I was endorsing. She was the model for the female advert in the magazine, and I was the spokesperson for the entire campaign, here in the U.S. Kelsea, also is a quidditch reporter, and I had seen her after games, in the briefing room, taking notes to mine and my fellow teammates comments.

Anyways, that night she was being hit on by every straight guy at that party, myself included, but it was my daughter on my cellphone that won her over. She couldn't get over how adorable Sabella looked smiling up at me, in my jersey, on my cell phone, when I got a notification in midst of hitting on her.

Her instant love for Sabella, her writing in _Evening Flight_ , and her...physique, made the one night stand, turn into dinner three days later. We were exclusively dating with in three weeks, and on the front page of the wizarding tabloids, creating rumors before I even had a chance to tell Rose.

Not that I needed to. By this time, she and Brad had just purchased that house of theirs. Anyways…

"Eeek! I've always wanted to go to England! Oh Scorp! That this is amazing! I can't believe it!" I had just handed her the letter to read over. I didn't want to say it out loud, for fear of being overheard.

I beamed at her. Finally, the ray of sunshine I needed on the Cannons situation before the storm rolled in.

"So, you think this is a good idea?" I asked, hoping my hesitation wasn't to obvious.

"Oh absolutely! You have to-" She stopped mid-sentence as the waiter came by, filling our glasses. We smiled at him. "Take it."

"Really?"

"Sweety, it is your dream job! I can always find another writing job...over there! Isn't Al's Mum a writer?"

I took a sip of my beer. "She is. I can owl her, _IF_ the time comes."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?" I looked up to see a young man, and two children.

"Hi!." I put on my best smile, because by the looks of the children, these must be fans. I get this a lot these days.

"Sorry to bother you at your lunch, but do you mind if my boys and I get photo with you? My sons' here just admire you so much."

I smiled to Kelsea, who graciously got up. "Not a problem. My girlfriend here, can take the photo if you'd like."

I stood and posed with the children, as Kelsea, fumbled with the man's cell phone, taking the photo.

"Wow! Thank's Mr. Malfoy!" Said the older of the two boys.

"I want to be a quidditch player when I grow up!" said the youngest.

"Just practice and get to good grades in school! And listen to your father." I winked at their dad.

They thanked me again, as I shook their father's hand. They made their way back to their table.

"That is one of the things I love most about you." Kelsea smiled, taking another bite of her salad.

I gave her a questioning look.

"No matter how much attention you get from fans, you still treat them like they are your friends."

"They are the reason for my success. I play for them."

It's silent for a moment.

"I want to be engaged to you, Scorpius, if we go to England." Kelsea said, looking at her fork.

It took a second to register what she had said to me. I blinked. We've been together for almost two years, Ella likes her. She gets along with Rose. Why not? "Okay."

"Oh my god. Really?" She squealed. She got up and ran to me, before sitting in my lap, kissing my face.

I laughed. But heard cameras flashing. "Yes. Now, honey, the cameras are watching." I whisper.

"Let them!" She said kissing me one last time.

We finished our meals, and I paid the check before making our way out of the restarunt, into the busy Wizarding Austin Streets.

"We need to get the ring in Muggle Austin." She said, heading towards the muggle entrance.

 _Wait. What?_ "...Okay." I said cautiously. _Why?_

"Well, I don't want anyone to know...you know what, until we have told our families first."

"That…"

"That we are engaged." She whispered. As we passed by other wizards who were pointing. I waived.

 _Engaged? I just agreed that we will get engaged_ IF _we moved across the ocean._ Suddenly this feels off... I shake my head. It's probably nothing. I love Kelsea. She loves me, and together, we will start this new life, regardless if it's in England or staying here in Texas.

"Are we, uh, buying it today?" I asked.

"Yes?" She turned around and looked confused. "Why?"

"It's just, this is all happening so fast…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you unsure about _us_? Is that it? You just agreed that we should get married, and now you don't want to buy a ring to make it official? Our lives are changing in a big way, and I want to make these changes with you, but I need the commitment from you, if we are doing something as drastic as possibly moving. But if you don't love me enough to commit to me-" Kelsea was starting to cry.

I hate when she cries. "No, no. Honey, that isn't it. I love you. I'm sorry. Let's go pick out a ring. Okay? I am committed to you. I promise." I said, kissing the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around me, tightly. "Really?" she sniffed into my shirt.

We were being watched by muggles. I don't blame them. Here was an ordinary couple, arguing about marriage in the middle of the street.

"Really." and I spoke those words, I wasn't entirely sure who I was trying to convince. Kelsea, or myself?

* * *

"It's so beautiful, I just can't stop staring at it." Kelsea said looking at her left hand, as we lie naked in bed, post coital.

"I know. Your are just so gorgeous." I smirk. She lightly smacked my chest. I kissed her head.

"Fiance. You are my fiance now."

"I know. Your father took it really well." I said, frowning.

"Yeah, well, you are famous. You could tell him anything, and he'd be okay with it." She kissed my chest.

"I need you to pick up Ella, tomorrow."

She groaned. I frowned at her. "What? You haven't minded before."

"I can't face Rose."

"What do you mean?" I sit up.

"Well, we are moving to England. And just got engaged. She's going to hate me!" She sits up, too.

I scoff. I throw the covers off me, and head to the bathroom to wash up. "She isn't going to hate you. She's marrying Brad."

"You are not a woman, you don't understand!" Her voice was muffled as I heard her rummaging through her dresser.

"You women are crazy. I am in love with you. She is in love with Brad. She will be happy for us! So you shouldn't be worried when getting Sabella!" I said, takaing a pisss.

"Okay, well what about when we tell her we are moving?" She retorts.

"We haven't made any decisions yet."

"Scorpius, you are going to the Cannons. You'd be stupid not to go. It's your DREAM."

I turn on the water for the shower. "I just can't make that decision by myself, Kels. Sabella is in preschool now, and starts Kindergarten in the fall. Her whole life is here." I flushed the toilet.

She opens the door to the en suite, now dressed in a pink silk robe. It looks great on her. "Then ask Rose if we can bring with us."

I turned to look at Kelsea. "You can't be serious." _She's fucking with me, right?_

"What? We can work something out, where we have her for a few months, and then-"

"She's starting school!"

"Okay, then we get summers!"

"That will Literally Kill Rose."

"Every other Month" She says back.

"I reiterate. She's about to start school!" I said, getting aggravated, as there seems to be no possible solution without one person losing out on something major. Their career, or their child. "And what about holidays?"

"I don't know, Scorpius! We will work something out!" She says, her brow furrowed. The steam has now filled the bathroom, and mirrors are now fogged. "Look, I just want you follow your dream. And I know the Cannons are it. And you know I love Ella. I am just trying to make something work."

I closed the distance between us, and held her in my arms. "I know. But you have to understand. My dreams have changed. Sure the Cannons would be amazing, but playing Quidditch professionally was my dream. I followed it across the ocean. Rose came and brought my daughter with me, so I can live out my dream. My dream now, is my daughter and making her happy. Making you happy."

I tilted her chin up too look me in the eyes. She is a lot taller than Rose, so I didn't have to tilt far.

"That is the sweetest thing, I've heard you say."

"I'm not saying it's completely off the table, we'll talk to Rose about it, definitely. Who knows? Maybe she will be on board with it, and move back to her family? But I doubt it." _But I owe it to Rose at least this much._ "So for now, I will use this letter, present it to the All Stars, and maybe secure the position of Team Captain I've been eyeing and increase the salary on my contract."

"A good contract negotiation. We need to contact our lawyer."

"Yes, ma'am. I need a better salary to pay off this ring I just purchased." I smiled and kissed her.

"I can think of a way to repay you…" she said before taking my hand, and leading me into the steaming hot shower…

* * *

"How are we going to break the news to Sabella?" Kelsea asked me, as I was getting ready for my meeting, the next morning.

"I'd figured we get her a gift of some sort, and tell her that way. Make it easier for her." I put on some cologne.

"That's a fantastic idea! We can get her a dog…"

I turned and looked at Kelsea. She has been begging me for a dog for some time now. "A dog for Sabella or a dog for Kelsea?" I joked.

"...Both…" She said in a baby voice.

"Fine. White and fluffy. And good with kids." I kissed her lips. "My dad arrived this morning. Please meet him at the hotel, and direct him how to get here. Er, he's not familiar with muggle transportation."

"I don't understand why you didn't just live in Magic Austin."

"Brad-"

"I know, I know. He's a muggle, and would sometimes pick up and drop her off. Go meet Denise! I don't want you to be late! I'll take care of everything!"

"Thanks, babe!" and I apparated away. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it.

* * *

"...So every time this ad plays on the radio, I will receive 187 galleons? I ask the team sitting in front of me. It consisted of my lawyer, manager, publicist, and the _Spark_ _Energy_ team. _Spark Energy_ is the new sports drink for Wizards to help rehydrate and enhance magic while playing! Their Team is made up of their lawyers, sales market managers, and representatives.

"Yes, sir."

I looked to my lawyer. He shook his head. I leaned in to him.

"Ask for a fat 200. They are low-balling you, so they make wiggle room for your counter offer." He whispers.

I sit up, and they wait anxiously. "200 galleons."

"What?" Says a large, bald, guy in a suit

"And my daughter gets to be pictured with me in the poster add, among the other children you place." I added, as an after thought.

"Well if she's the type-"

"She's your type." My eyes narrowed.

It was silent for a moment. "Well, 200 hundred is a little high. How about 190?"

I glance over. Andrew, my lawyer, shook his head. "200."

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy, meet us halfway."

"I am. I am endorsing your drink, making you millions of galleons soon. The fact that I am not demanding 250 galleons every time the add is played is very generous."

The _Spark_ team lean in and talk amongst their heads. "Agreed."

"Fantastic!" I said. They waved their wands, and the number changed before their eyes. I looked down, and made sure the account number were right for my Mordor Bank Account. They were. "I assume the moment I sign, my signing bonus will be direct deposited into my account?"

"Yes." Their lawyer said.

"All 1500 galleons of it?" I ask, thinking of the new dress for Sabella I can buy from Gucci, in the muggle store.

"All of it."

"Cheers. Get with Abby, my assistant, and arrange a time to start recording. I have to meet my daughter now. It was a pleasure doing business, gentlemen." I say, quickly signing the contract.

I shook their hands, and stood up, making my way towards the door of the conference room. I grabbed the blonde womans arm.

"Oh, Abby, make sure Andrew gets a contract set up for Sabella and _Spark_."

"Yes, Sir." She said. Her quill and paper marking next to her, as she tapped her planner with her wand. "Here is your floo powder for your flight home." She hands me a emerald green sack, with the Malfoy crest on it.

"Thank you, Abby. Enjoy the night off, will you? It's Friday, after all."

"Certainly, Sir! Just after I meet with _Spark_ and check in on your father!"

I smile to her, and make my way to the lobby, where the fireplaces are. That woman needs a raise. Not before I was bombarded with reporters. I said nothing, ignoring their questions, and just waived.

I stepped in and dropped the powder.

I was greeted by a puppy at my feet. And sure enough, he was white and fluffy, as requested.

"Daddy!" I glanced up, just as the light of my life, my reason for breathing, the sole purpose for getting me up some mornings, jumps into my arms. I could see her every day for a week, or be gone for months, and she will always greet me with this much excitement every time. _Never grow up, Pumpkin._

"Oh, my sweet, sweet, Sabella. How I have missed you this week." I held her close and kissed her cheek, nose and forehead.

"Thank you for the puppy!" She said, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"Anything for my Angel."

I carry her through the fireplace room, across the dining room, around the kitchen, and into the living room, where sat my father and my _fiance_.

"Hello, Father. Safe travels?" I ask. I tried to put Ella down, but she refused to let go. I giggled, and just held her, longer.

I kissed my Kelsea's lips, and nodded to my father, whom patted my back.

"Sure did." My dad smiled.

"Sabella has been showing off her dance moves." Kelsea commented.

"We've gotten a sneak peak for the show tomorrow." My dad said, tapping Sabella's nose. She smiled at him, and kept her head resting on my chest.

"Pumpkin, why don't you let Grandfather hold you, so I clean up? He's traveled all this way?"

"Yes! Come sit on Grandfather's lap!" My father had sat down, and patted to his knee.

She nodded, and I got to put her down. I look at Dad, and see him brighten up, when he holds my daughter. I know he is looking for my mother in her features. _I miss her too, Dad._

I pulled out my wand, and cleaned myself up, before sitting next to Kelsea.

My Father's smile was tight when he said, "Congratulations you, two."

"Thank you!" Kelsea beamed.

"I have to admit, I was a little shocked to hear about your...engagement." My father nodded.

"When you know, you know." Kelsea smiled up at me.

"Yes." I smiled.

"You just hadn't mentioned it before…" My father said quieter. I glared at him. Kelsea looked away.

"My Mommy is getting married, soon!" Sabella said. "And I'm going to be the flower girl!"

"So I've heard." My father said. Smiling at her.

"Do I get to be the flower girl at your wedding, Daddy?"

"Absolutely, Pooh Bear!" Kelsea smiles to her.

It was quiet and tense in the room. "Er, Sabella, why don't we take...your new puppy to the dog park?" I ask. Maybe getting everyone out in the open will do us some good…

* * *

It did. We had our driver, Max, take us to the local dog park, and let our new puppy run around for a while, while Sabella and I chased him. Kelsea found a bench nearby, and talked.

My Father has never like Kelsea, for the sole purpose she isn't Rose. That's it. He's met Kelsea a grand total of three times, and Kels has been nothing but sweet and polite, however my father can't stand her.

After the park, we grabbed ice cream, dropped my dad off at his hotel, and made our way back home, where Al was waiting for us.

"Hey, mate." I embraced my best friend in a hug.

"I heard the big news, congratulations!" He said, kissing Kelsea's cheek.

"Yea, It's sudden but- excuse me-" I looked at my phone and saw Rose's name pop up. I haven't seen my best friend in months. Rose can't wait a minute.

"Sabella, want to talk to Mommy?" I hand her my phone.

She answers it. "Hi Mommy!" and runs off into the other room.

"Merlin, I can't believe how big she is now."

"She's five."

"Your taking the piss out of me." His eyes are huge.

"I wish I were, mate." I laugh.

"Yea, five going on 13." Kelsea mutters, walking us inside. "We are just about to make dinner, Albus. You are staying?"

"Sure am. However, I am stealing your fiance here in a bit, for a guys night out. Some of our friends are in town, and we want to take him to get a few drinks."

"Oh, alright." Kelsea looked surprised.

"If you don't' mind, love?" I asked. _Happy wife, happy life, right?_

"No, of course not. I'm a little tired anyways, and Sabella needs to get to bed promptly on time. I promised Rose."

"Thank's, Love." I kissed her cheek. "Beer, Al?" I asked, getting two out of the fridge, without waiting for his response.

He nodded, "Sure."

"We'll be on the balcony." I opened the glass sliding door to our balcony that is attached to our kitchen. We stepped outside and gazed at the Austin skyline. It was beautiful. I can see the hotel where my family and Rose's from my flat. We are on the 20th floor. However, before I could shut the door, I hear little feet pounding, and a "Daddy! Mummy's on your phone!"

My daughter handed me the phone. I almost rolled my eyes. Probably just making sure we knew what time to be there in the morning. Or yell at me for getting engaged.

"Hello, Rose." I say, as softly as I could. I sit in the lawn chair we have outside, as Albus leans against the balcony.

"Hi." Her tone is breathy. It sends a warmth down my spine.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, frowning a little. She doesn't sound the same. Usually when Rose calls, its all business. Sabella this, and Sabella that. But today...It's not.

"Er, yes. I was just checking in on Sabela." Rose sounded like she was about to cry. I could picture her now, where ever she is, with her lips plump, and the same furrow in her brown that Sabella gets right before she burst into tears. It makes me want to kiss it.. "And to remind you that the ceremony starts at-"

Ah, there it is. "Nine in the morning. Yes, Kelsea told me. We'll be there, dressed and ready." I smile to myself. Even though something is bothering my girl, she still need to take care of business.

"Great." She said, and I could literally hear her smile.

Wait, _my girl? Why am I suddenly feeling these things for Rose?_ I didn't realize it was quiet until I heard- "I heard you got engaged. Congratulations."

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. Engagement. Kelsea. Who is making dinner. Who you just fucked last night. Twice. "Thank you."

 _Who you pictured as Rose for the first time in almost three years. Ever since you put a ring on her finger, Rose has been on your mind. What have you done?_ I must have zoned out because then Rose asked, "Well, then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Merlin, I sound like an ass with these one worded answers.

"Good bye, Scorpius." She says, almost a whisper.

"Bye, Flower." It was out of my mouth before I realized what I said. The look on Albus face said it all. I quickly hung up the phone, ending the call.

" _Flower_?" Albus asked, taking another sip.

"I-I don't know where that came from. I haven't called her that, since Ella was a baby." I said, looking down at my own beer.

Al put a silencing charm on the balcony, after making sure the door was closed. "What's going on with you mate? Yesterday, Kelsea was your girlfriend. I arrive today, and she is your Fiance! No notice, no warning. But, you get a call from Rose, and now you are acting like a teen talking to his crush on the phone? Come on, mate. Get your shit together."

"God, I know. I have no idea! One moment, I was telling Kelsea about the Cannons, the next we were buying and engagement ring! I didn't think I ever officially ask! She just said she wanted to be engaged if we moved to the U.K. and I said, 'okay'." I said trying hard not to have a panic attack.

"You never asked her?

"Not officially! Then when I asked _why_ she wanted to buy a ring, she got all defensive and freaked out, claiming that I wasn't committed to her. So, I said what the hell? Well, not literally, but why not? I mean, I love her, she loves me and Sabella. Rose is getting married, so might as well, get engaged?" I nervously laughed and drank my beer.

"Oh, Malfoy."

"What?"

"Did you agree to this because of Rose's wedding?"

"What? That's absurd. Of course not. I love Rose and want to be with her. It's what makes sense and - why are you laughing?"

"Because you just said Rose."

"What? No! I meant Kelsea! Fuck it all. She's just been on my fucking mind all weekend because of Sabella! That's not fair! You know what I meant!" I am using way too many hand motions to be convincing.

He just kept laughing. "Do I?"

"Oh, Fuck off. I love KELSEA. We are engaged. And I'm happy! Really!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, mate." He sipped his beer and we sat in silence, looking at the sky.

"You'll be my best man, though, won't you?"

"For your first wedding or second?"

I punched his arm.

He smirked back. "Of course. And I'll be there for this divorce..." He murmured the last bit. I chose to ignore it.

The longer we sat there, the more I realized that he was right. There is a reason that Rose came into my head the moment Kelsea and I got engaged. Maybe because I am engaged to the wrong woman. And the universe knows it.

But what am I supposed to do? I fucked up any chance I had left with Rose four years ago. She was the one I was suppose to ask to marry me. She is the one I love, well loved, with every fiber of my being. We were supposed to give Sabella a sibling. Not Kelsea. But that's all changed. She's getting married to Bradley Clayton.

And he's not just some guy, he's the fucking Governor's son. Of course she she would marry someone in high class MUGGLE society. She loves him now, not me. My chance is gone and ruined. My feelings of love for Rose no longer matter.

It doesn't matter that I love Rose. What matters now is that my love for her should be that of a friendly nature; as the mother of my child. I need to nurture my love for Kelsea, the woman in there who is making me dinner, who loves me and my daughter. That is who I need to focus my love on...but why is it suddenly so hard to do?

* * *

"To Scorpius Malfoy! Who I about to give up his Freedom!

"And his Man Card!"

"And Sex"

"And Trade it in for a life of nagging and nappies!"

"Congratulations!"

My friends cheered for me. My quidditch friends from the All Stars, my dad, and in addition to Albus and Rose's father, of all people, were out celebrating my engagement with me tonight. This is our 4th round, and the celebration comments are now more...rude than before.

I laughed with them. "You gents forget that I'm a FATHER and that I've already spent a year changing nappies, constantly nagged by my ex for five years, and and any free time is spent with this angle right here!" I said pulling out my phone, showing off my beautiful daughter.

"Awe, that's my grandbaby!" Mr. Weasley said. I looked at my screen, try to drunkenly read the time, when Rose's name pulled up.

"Speaking of the devil, it's Rose!" I jumped.

"Go on, then! Talk to her!" Albus said.

"Oooooo!" Came from the table. I walked outside of the bar, to hear better.

"Ello?"

"Malfoy!" Rose yelled into the phone. I giggled, and started walking down the street, not knowing where I was going. I hear a toilet flush. Then a muffled Rose say, "It's okay, ladies, it's just my ex!"

I laughed.

"Yes, _Weasley_?" I love the sound of her voice. Especially drunk Rose.

"Where is my daughter? I want to talk to her!" Why is she shouting at me? Oh, because she must be at a club, by the sound of music coming through her mic.

It's warm outside in Texas. Not as hot as earlier today, but enough, to make me sweat. "Well, she's currently at home, sleeping." Atleast I put her in bed before I left. Not before reading several stories and giving tons of good night kisses.

"Home is my place," she snarled. "And why aren't you with her!?" She yelled, at me.

"Because she went to bed at 8:30, and I am out with my friends. I'm celebrating my engagement, remember?"

Rose was quiet for a few moments, and for a second I wondered if she hung up. Then I stopped in my tracks. I saw a smaller, petite, fiery redhead, dressed in a skin tight white dress, a cheap crown veil, and cork and white wedges. "Well, I'm celebrating my...last few months being single with my lady friends, and-" She stopped dead in her tracks in front of me.

She looked, breathtaking. I couldn't help but recognize some of the same features in her that are in our daughter; other than her hair. Her blue eyes pierced into mine as she realized that she was standing in front of me. It was taking everything to keep me from pressing her into a wall, and fucking her brains out.

 _Fuck Malfoy! Stop! You are engaged to Kelsea! She is with Brad! You can't think like this!_

She hung up her phone. I put mine in my pocket.

"Did you just hang up on me Weasley?" I smirked.

She bit her lip, and I grew a little hard. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" _Did she just challenge me?_ Rose gently pushed me, and turned to walk the other direction. But not before almost tripping. I caught her just in time. Thank Merlin, Ella has my balance and grace.

"Whoa!" She called.

"Hang in there, Flower." I said, using her name, not bothering to move my arm from around her waist. I pulled her close.

"You smell like bourbon." She whispered.

"That's because I've been drinking a few of them." We walked down the busy street of other drunk slobs.

"Me too!" She giggled.

"I couldn't tell!" I mocked. I was enjoying the stroll. We were walking as old friends, something we haven't done since...before Sabella was born.

"You are mocking me. That isn't very nice. Especially since you are about to take away my baby."

I frowned. She couldn't possibly know… "What do you mean?"

"You are going to the Cannons!" She whined, staring at her shoes, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "You can't play quidditch over in England! I moved us here for you! I went law school here for you! I uprooted my entire life for you! Now Ella is growing up without magic because of you-"

 _Fuck Muggles_. "Rose! Not here!" I took her hand and turned into the alley, between a closed pharmacy store and a bank.

"We are in the presence of _muggles_ Rose! You can't be talking about this here! Damn it!"

"Why are you taking my daughter away from me, Scorpius?" She pouted, that cute pout, crossing her arms.

I sighed. I can't go to the cannons. Not anymore. "No I'm not. I don't even know if I'm going to take the offer. Maybe the All Stars will give me more money- where is your engagement ring?" I glanced down and saw that her left hand is bare. Where is the ungodly huge halo _Vera Wang_ ring that Rose has been sporting around for the past year?

"So this is just a stunt to get more money- What?"

"Your engagement ring, Rose? Where is it?" I was laughing now. Something about Rose on her bachelorette night, without her engagement ring, was just too funny for drunk Malfoy. And apparently Rose agreed because she was laughing too.

"I don't know! I haven't seen it in a while!" Soon she was toppling over in laughter, holding onto her thighs. However, the laughter died out, and Rose stood up, leaning against the brick building.

The moonlight, mixed with the side light from the back door of the bank, made Rose glow. Her hair was a mess from apparent dancing, and her eye makeup was smudge a little, but her lipstick was perfect. And I wanted to smudge it. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and forgot. Forgot that she was engaged. Forgot that I was engaged. Forgot that she was at her bachelorette party, forgot that I was on a guys night out, forgot all common sense, forgot to be a gentleman, because I easily lifted her. And as an open invitation, her legs wrapped around mine, and my lips were on hers. They were softer than I remembered, and I was instantly harder than I had been in 5 years.

Our mouths opened together, her tongue curling with mine, her hands fumbled with my collar and threaded into my hair. I attacked her neck, and face with kisses, leaving trail from her cheek, down to her jaw and throat. Only to be edge on my her moans as I nipped behind her hear. I am pleased that she still loved this move of mine.

I unzipped the back of her dress, allowing it to fall, revealing her breast. I couldn't resist. I allowed my mouth to cover the swell, as I listened to her panting. I was so hard and strained against my jeans that it physically hurt. I ground my hips against her.

My mouth returned to hers, and her fingers dug into my flesh. I rocked her against the wall, needing the friction. I want to make her come again and again. I needed to be inside her. Now.

"Take off your shirt." her voice was hoarse whisper. It was hot to hear those words come from her lips.

I lowered Rose to the ground, and quickly undid the buttons, letting it fall to the asphalt, forgotten. She reached out and ran her fingers down my abs. She had a look of ponder on her face. I watched her, enjoying in the moments of her exploring my body. I took this time to really looked at Rose. Gone is the seventeen year old that I made love too in her truck that fateful August night, almost six years ago. Now in my arms is a woman with full hips, perfect breast, and faint stretch marks, all evidence of the miracle of life she has given me in in the form of my daughter.

In front of me is the woman who has mothered our child, been a single parent, attended school, and worked a job. She did it with little help, and gave unconditional love. And I love her for it. I want her now, more than ever.

I shuddered at her touch, catching her lips with my, and lifted her against me. Rose's legs resumed their place around my waist. She reached around her back and suddenly her white bra was no longer to be seen. I forgot how amazing it felt to feel her bare against my chest, to hold her close against me, her nipples against mine. I moaned, and couldn't hold back. I quickly bent my head and a sweet nipple in my mouth. I couldn't help the low, primal noises that escaped my throat. When it came to Rose, I've never been able to control myself. My hands tightened their grip on her voluptious ass.

Rose moaned in response, and whispered in my ear, "God, I've miss you."

It was the best thing she could have said, in that moment. "Flower, you have no idea." Our mouths crashed together again, and let my left hand reach around sliding my index and middle finger inside of her, massaging her, in the motions I know she likes. I started off slowly, then in circles, then back and forth, fastly, to get her off as quickly as possible. Between her moans, and how hard I am now, I am not sure how long I will last, if Rose lets me slide my cock inside these velvet folds.

Rose bent her head and moaned against my shoulder, gripping my waist with her thighs, as she came on my fingers. I smiled, and kissed and nipped at her neck. I quickly then used my left hand and undid my belt buckle, and unzipped my jeans, lowering my boxers, just enough to release my erection. I groaned as slid right into Rose. She was much tighter than I remember, but fit me just right, like she was made just for me.

"Oh my god," Rose gasped. I instantly felt Rose start to flutter, and it took everything I had not to come right there. She started to whimper and gasp, as I felt her tighten and flutter. I knew that Rose was coming as I rocked into her, kissing her neck. I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

I lifted Rose up and down against me, deciding that I can't hold out much longer. I needed release bad, and I wanted to come, and I wanted to come with Rose. Rose whimpered and I groaned. I bucked into her, against the wall, and her body tightened, as she clinged to my body, and I hers. Rose cried out, saying my name, and her legs shuddered against me.

I took two more deep thrusts and then stilled, emptying myself inside of my flower. I rested my face into the crook of her neck, giving it kisses, as I tried to steady my breathing. We stayed that way for several moments. I loved the way she felt around my cock, so I would thrust my hips up slowly, gently, every time she fluttered, just to hear her whimper. "I love that sound," I murmured, against her neck. "I've missed it so much. So fucking hot."

I pressed my lips against her shoulder, and my arms around her waist. Enjoying the moment, that I knew would soon be over. Slowly rocking my hips again, she tightened her thighs. She pressed her face against my neck.

After a few moments, minutes, hours, I don't fucking know, I lifted Rose, and slid out of her. I carefully lowered my flower to the ground. I couldn't help the satisfied smile on my face as I zipped up my jeans and buttoned my shirt. I watched in awe, as she put back on her bra, and I zipped up her dress.

I pulled out my wand and performed a quick cleaning spell on us, so we didn't look completely messes. Not before checking to make sure we were not in the presence of muggles. Muggles…magic...wand...spells…contraception…son of a bitch "Oh fuck contraception charm-"

"Birth Control." She smiled, reaching her arms around my neck, kissing my lips.

That's my Rose. Always thinking of everything. I looked into her eyes. I know that if I don't do anything, say anything, right now, this moment will pass, nothing will change, and I will lose her...again. And I can't do that again. I can't keep lying to myself, I am in love with Rose Weasley, and I have to let her know that I want her to be mine before it's too late for both of us.

I lovingly unwrapped her arms from my neck, kissing her left hand, where my ring should be. I frowned. Here goes...everything. _Will she feel the same?_

"Rose, I-I want to be with you." I whispered, because I am a coward, and couldn't say it any louder. We are both engaged to other people. She's fucking getting married in less than three months.

She took a step closer, and looked into my eyes. The same eyes that mirrors our daughters. "Me too." she whispered, back.

My heart started to race. I can't believe it. _Did she really just say that?_ Is this happening? Are we getting back together? Running away? Taking our daughter and starting over? It would be so easy! We would just move back home, leave our significant others, and run!

But our intimate time was interrupted by several people shouting, "Rose!...RoooOOOoose!" and then distinctly heard Lily's voice getting closer, "Rose Weasley!" They were worrisome tones.

Rose and I looked at each other in a panic. Fuck. How long have we been out here together? "I've got to go." Rose said turning away from my embrace. _What? Fuck, NO! We need to figure this out!_

I pulled on Rose's hand, wanting to have this very serious conversation about our future, that we are supposed to have rationally, and sober, in thirty seconds, slightly drunk. But I can't so my only response is, "Wait."

She turned to look at me. We both could he the sounds of the _Rose Weasley search party_ getting closer. I looked nervously above her head, then back in her eyes. _How can I say this?_ _Just say it!_ "Call off your wedding." There. Just bluntly.

I couldn't take them back, and I didn't too. I meant them. Rose face gave no emotion to the four most important words I've have said this entire night. She blinked once, took short breath and said, "Break off your engagement." Before turning around, and heading towards the direction of her friends.

That is the most Rose Weasley response she could have given. If she would've given me any other response, it wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with six year ago.

I was so wrapped up in Rose, that I didn't feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw eleven missed calls.

Two from my father. Three from Albus. One from Mr. Weasley, and five from Kelsea. Plus countless texts from my friends. One voice mail.

I stupidly listened to the voice mail from Kelsea.

She was crying _"Scorpius. I hope you are okay. Albus and your father have both called me asking if you have come home to me. Which you haven't. None of us can get a hold of you. You got a call from Rose, and none of her friends can find her. I hope everything is okay! Please, please, please call me when you get this! I just hope that you are alright and not in the hospital. If you haven't called back in an hour, I'm calling the police! Oh Scorpius. I love you, so much. I love you… Come home to me…"_ It cut out.

I was away with Rose for almost an hour.

I pulled out my phone and called Kelsea.

"Oh thank God, Scorpius! Hi!" Kelsea was still crying. "Draco, Albus! He's called! No, I don't want to wake Sabella!"

As I listened to my fiance on the phone, the realization of what I had done finally hit me, and the guilt settled in. _What the fuck have we done?_


	3. Checking In

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all J.K. Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off. This story was inspired by "Rumor Has It" by Adele. I also have no rights to this song or lyrics.

* * *

Rumor Has it

Chapter 3

"Checking In"

* * *

 _Rose POV_

I found my search party, drunk and stumbling down the street, looking for me.

"I'm right here!" I called after them. The half jogged, have stumbled up the street further.

"Rose! There you are!" Cassie

"You can't just leave like that!" Lily grabbed my arm.

"I couldn't hear on my phone-"

"You find us and tell us if you are leaving! We were worried sick!"

"Guys! I am fine! I was with Scorpius!" I say taking my arm back from Lily.

"Scorpius? Why?" Lily frowned.

"Oh thank god. Here's the Uber. Come on, let's go."

We filed in, and I was sandwiched in the back between Cassie and Lily, Rachel took the front seat. The others waited for the next one, behind us.

"How did he find you?" Rachel asked, turning around.

"He is out celebrating. I called him. He answered then found me, to make sure I was safe, because I was drunk...er… at the time."

"Oh, such a good guy." Rachel said from the front. She hiccuped.

"Well, atleast we found you, and now we can get home and get some sleep. We graduate tomorrow!" Cassie said before closing her eyes.

Lily just looked at me. I looked back for a moment, but then avoided her eyes. I closed them, for fear of giving anything away. I have a lot of big decisions to make. And a ring to find.

* * *

 _Rose_

 _Five years ago…_

" _Rose, slow down. You have to think this thorough."_

" _I already have, Mum."_

" _Listen, to your Mother, Rosie. She's not asking you to stay, just too understand what you are doing." My father frowned._

 _I signed, and stopped packing my luggage case, facing them. Mum had one hand on her hip, the other around her neck. My father, holding my daughter, upright, her facing me, blowing bubbles. Since Sabella can hold her head up, and is starting to sit on her own, this is her new favorite holding position._

" _I already have. I want to go to legal school."_

" _We know." They said together._

" _In the States."_

 _It's my mother's turn to sigh. "Rosie. You...you just can't."_

" _Why?" I snapped back._

" _Because you are only 18, that's why!" She snapped back, raising her voice at me. "You are not old enough to be out on your own, gallivanting the world!"_

" _Hermione-" My father started._

" _Oh, I'm not old enough? Excuse me, did I miss ready my history textbooks or did you, Dad, and Uncle Harry go galavanting around the world at 17 years old?"_

" _That's different-"_

" _And were you not risking your lives, while traveling? I think that at the age of 17, when I am clearly 18, an entire year OLDER, I should be able to travel to another country to attend school! Where the man, whom I let go because it was the best thing to do, is already there! I think if I am old enough to have a CHILD I am old enough to travel across the ocean for an education!" I spat out, yelling at my mother._

 _I took Sabella, who then started to cry violently, from my father, and stormed out of my room._

" _Don't you dare speak to me that way!"_

" _I'm an adult, Hermione. I will talk to you the way I want to! Now leave my house, while I finish packing! My daugher and I are fleeing the country!"_

" _Rose Lydia Weasly! I have heard you disrespect your mother long enough! You have shared your opinion, and now you are going to stop! I don't care how old you are, that is your mother you are speaking to! You should never talk to her with anything other than the upmost respect! After everything she has done for you, the least you can do, is treat her with the respect she deserves! And we pay for this house, Missy!"_

 _My father had rage in his eyes. My parents, as often as they bicker and fight, have a love for each other, that I hope to have in my life one day._

 _And he's right. I sighed and rolled my eyes. But it's extremely loud in the house, because Sabella is still crying._

" _I apologize, Mum, for the disrespect I have shown." I have to word this carefully. "However, I disagree with your opinions."_

" _Rose," I waited for her to continue, but she seemed lost for words. Eventually, I turned around and headed downstairs, towards the kitchen. I need to make a bottle for Sabella._

" _Rose, if you go to the States, we can't go with you." My mother finally said, after watching me, trying to prepare the bottle one handed. I was doing a great job, until it came time to twist on the lid. It was hard to do, one handed._

" _I know. I can go by myself. We will be fine." And as if to prove me wrong, my mother took the bottle from me, and twisted on the lid, before shaking up the bottle. "Well, in Texas, we will be with Scorpius. He can help."_

" _Rose."_

" _Hermione. She's 18." My father is on my side, for once._

" _But to up and move!"_

" _Mum, this needs to happen. I need to go. School is going to start in the fall, and I need to find us a place to live! I'm not moving this week, but I need to go this weekend and start looking for accommodations. I need to be familiar with Texas and with Scorpius' life."_

 _Sabella had calmed the moment I put the bottle in her mouth. I stared at my blonde angel. She had a little headband in her hair, to match the onesie, she was sporting. I am doing this for her. For him. For me._

 _I glanced up to see my father's arm around my mom, her head on his shoulder, and their eyes giving me the same look, I am giving my daughter: hope._

" _Alright. You have my blessing."_

" _But you have to come home for every holiday, and visit as often as you can." My dad warned. "And we are going to be visiting as often as we can, too!" He pointed a finger. "You can't keep me from my granddaughter, you know."_

 _I smiled. "Yes, Dad." I also can't keep her from her father, either._

" _And, when you officially move, I'm coming with you, for a while to help you settle in."_

 _I groaned. "Mum."_

" _No arguing on his Rose. You will be traveling with a baby and all your things in a new country. You will need atleast a week to adjust. So minium I'll be there to help you adjust."_

 _I have to admit. She's right. I am going to need her. "Alright. Thank you." Sabella made a suckering noise, informing me that her bottle was empty. Wow, she was hungry._

* * *

Rose POV

"Good morning, Sweetheart! I have a special drinks for everyone!" I open my eyes to see my mother handing the survivors of my bachelorette party hangover cure potion. I glance at my phone. It's six in the morning. Oh Lord.

Lily is already showered and has her hair wrapped in a towel, when she sits next to me, on the floor.

I take a huge gulp of the citrus flavored drink. Mum made it taste like a green smoothie. _Great thinking._

"You're up early."

"Who do you think helped your Mum brew everything?" She whispered. I nodded taking another sip.

"I believe this belongs to you." She said handing, placing something in my hand.

I look down, and choke on my potion. "Where the fuck did you find this?!" I hissed, quietly. I was my engagement ring from Brad. I quickly placed it back on my finger.

I noticed you weren't wearing it in the car home. So, I got up this morning, apparated to the bar before and 'Acco' it. It came flying from the grass."

"Oh.. From when we were doing cartwheels." I said recalling the night before.

"I just saved your ass." She really did. Because if I am really going to break off my engagement, either way, I needed this ring to do so.

I honestly haven't decided yet. This WHOLE thing is too much to deal with right now.

* * *

 _Rose POV_

 _Five years earlier_

 _I decided to not tell Scorpius my plan of moving to Texas when he visited the following weekend. It was his first weekend off since he started the All Stars. He loves it. He stayed in the guest room, and talked about conditioning and training. If trainings to well next week, he hopes to be second string. Which, apparently means he gets put in as an alternate. Which is a big deal for him being so new._

 _He was so caught up that he didn't even notice that he didn't have to support Ella's head when he was holding her._

 _Things still are a little… tense and awkward for us right now. So everyday conversations are polite and often feel forced. Probably because the tension in the room is to say fuck it, lets just fuck each other. We eased the tension with Al and LIly, and soon the weekend was over, and Scorpius was gone._

 _I got to do more research, and found out that the only legal schools in the States for wizards and witches are in Massachusetts and California. Well fuck. THere is no way I am telling my father this. Mum, will eventually figure it out, but hopefully I will be in Texas already. I decided to search for muggle law schools. Damn, these are expensive. And take muggle schooling outside of basic education._

 _I quickly looked up muggle universities in Texas. That was a mistake. I tried searching for universities in Austin, and my search narrowed. But, there are still way to many to choose from. I sighed. This is going to have to be done on sight. We were nearing the end of June, and I knew I had to get my applications in soon. Also, apparently apply for a student visa, because the U.S. government just doesn't allow foreigners to attend their universities without cause._

 _This process is intimidating._

* * *

Scorpius POV

To get away from the press, we had our celebratory dinner in a muggle restraunt after Sabella's recital. I am so incredibly proud of her, have filled up my phones memory with photos, and can't seem to think there is any other girl more beautiful than my blonde angle, with her curls pulled into a bun, still wearing her tiara, from her dance.

She reluctantly changed out of her costume, per the request of her mother, and is back in the turquoise and gray one she wore earlier that day.

Between my car and brad's SUV, she has more bouquet of flowers to fill out a wedding, and she insists on carrying at least one inside with us. So, even though we picked a muggle restaurant to get away from the press, we still have the attention of everyone in the restaurant, as they get our table ready.

"So you think I can perform my dance at The Wedding, Mr. Brad?"

"Anything for my Princess." He said, kissing her cheek. Brad is holding her. I roll my eyes, and Kelsea grabs my hand.

Rose smiles up at them.

Rose. Good ole Rose. She has said nothing about what happened last night, at all. She is back to her normal self. She is kind and sweet to Kelsea, she is talking to me, mostly business related, but she doesn't hesitate or skip a beat when doing so.

I on the other hand, was not as smooth about it. I was caught off guard by how, nonchalant, she is being.

Irregardless, Rose is going to be a fantastic lawyer.

I explained to Kelsea that my phone was on silent, and that Rose was drunk and lost. I was walking her back, then I got lost.

Kelsea didn't really buy my story, I know she didn't, but she was just so happy I came home, must not care about the shitty story I told, or the bite mark on my neck. She must believe the Rose part, but must assume I was at a strip club or something after dropping off Rose, because she is being sweet and kind right back to Rose.

Or this can all be a front for Kelsea, since My Dad is in town.

"Rose, let's stand over here." Brad said, suddenly.

"Why?" I scoffed, before I could use my filter. _What the fuck has Rose done to me?_

"Okay, Sabella, can you smile for me?" He said, smiling at MY daughter.

"Okay!" My daughter giggled.

"What the-" Then flashes started going off, from the outside. The muggle press. He's using my daughter for publicity stunt? _Oh hell No!_

I quickly jumped in front of them, taking Sabella from Brad's arms.

"Hey!"

"What you you doing?" Rose yelled.

"Don't you dare, use my daughter as a some sort of pawn in your political game!"

"Daddy-"

"Scopius-"

"Guys-"

"Your table is ready,"

"She's about to be my daughter, too, you know! In three short months!"

That fired me up more. "Some dad you are, using her for your own gain!"

"Give ME Sabella. YOU TWO, outside!" Leave it to Hermione Granger-Weasley to divert attention.

I straightened my jacket and motioned for the door. This fight with brad is three years coming.

We walked out of the entrance, but not completely outside, for I also didn't want to be in front of Muggle Press. Then the wizard press will know. Myself, Kelsea, Rose and Brad now stood in a circle.

I thought I saw Rose flash her wand in her bag, casting the silence charm, recognizing the silver smoke that caught the door.

"I would NEVER use Ella for personal gain! That is not what was going on! I didn't even know the press were here. I just wanted to move her out of the way of the air duct, she was getting cold!"

"Rose you can't believe this, come on."

"I-I-" She's at a lost for words.

"You asked her to smile at you, Brad!"

"I wanted to see her pretty smile! What's so bad about that?"

"Bull shit, Brad. I've always wondered if you really had my family's best intentions at heart. I've been suspicious ever since I've met you.

"Best intentions at heart? Your family? Some family man you are. Always gone and never around. I've been there for Sabella more then you have ever been. Taking her every other weekend, and two weeknights isn't being a father. Half the time you send your girlfriend-"

"Finance" everyone ignored her.

"To pick her up! Face it Malfoy. I'm more of Sabella's dad, that you are."

"Hey!" Rose said, pointing at Brad, but it was too late.

I saw red. Red flash in my eyes, red on his shirt he was wearing, and red on my knuckles as I swung my arm back again to punch him in the face.

Kelsea stopped my fist. "SCORPIUS! STOP! YOU ARE SCARING ME!"

And suddenly I didn't see red anymore. It was replaced by yellow flashes. I was breathing hard. I looked over to see the back of Rose's head, wadding up her scarf around Brad's nose. I turned around to see the hostess staff just staring, and one of them on the phone. I bet anything they are calling the muggle police.

"We need to leave, Kelsea." I said.

"That would be best." Rose snapped.

I was thankful for the first time in my life that Sabella can't see me. We can't leave though the front door. We need to sneak out the back.

"Come on," I said taking Kelsea by the elbow.

"Don't worry, Scorpius. I'll say goodnight to OUR daughter for you." Brad sneered, behind the scarf.

This time, Kelsea didn't stop me punching Brad in the face, again. And neither did Rose.

* * *

 _Scorpius POV_

 _Five year earlier_

" _Come on, Malfoy. This is the second weekend in a row, you won't come out with us. Why?" Ben asked, a rookie. We had just finished practicing, getting cleaned up in the locker rooms._

" _Yeah, what are you hiding?" Jack asks, bumping my shoulder._

" _I'm not hiding anything. My uh, ex is calling."_

" _You ex?" Ben scoffed, shutting his locker._

" _Why are talking to her? Isn't she in your country? You haven't been here long enough to have an ex, yet." Jack said, sitting on the bench across from me._

" _Well, we uh, have a child together." Why are my cheeks hot? I shouldn't be embarrassed of Sabella!_

" _No way!"_

" _Holy Fuck Balls!"_

" _Malfoy has a Kid!" Tanner screamed to the rest of the team._

" _Dude, you're like-"_

" _18." I answered._

" _Babies having babies." Chris, a black guy on our team shakes his head._

" _It wasn't an ideal situation. But she's my world now. And England is six hours ahead of us. So, when they call, I have to be able to answer. Sober."_

" _Well, let me see this precious kid of yours!" Chris asked, making his way. He is one of the first string beaters, in his mid twenties. Surprised, I pulled out my phone and opened of my photos. They started passing around and "cooing" and "awwing" at my daughter. Proud Dad moment._

 _After receiving several compliments, on both baby and Rose, she was in a few of the photos, the encouraged me to come out with them after I talked to Rose and Ella. Since I haven't been out with the guys yet, I decided to go ahead and meet them after._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi. I'm sorry. I just had to bathe her. She spit up all over herself." Rose looked flustered, her hair messy, pulled back. She was wearing a Hogwarts jumper. Ella looked sleepy, happy and content. However, she was awake, and in the Slytherin onesie I had purchased for her, kicking her legs, staring at my face through the phone._

" _It's alright. Really. It's kinda late there, isn't it? Going on 2am?"_

" _Yea, we've been...packing." Rose said, hesitantly._

" _Packing?"_

" _Um, yeah. Do you mind if we come and visit you in the states? I want to get into legal school, and I'm not sure-"_

 _I'm ecstatic. "Yes of course!"_

" _Great! We leave in like...four hours."_

 _Fuck. "The fu-fudge Rose! Four hours?"_

" _Well, they said to arrive approx 2-3 hours before your flight, and with traffic and a baby, I didn't know when that would be. So Mum and I are leaving the house at 6am for our 9:30 flight. We land in New York for a 4 hour layover, and then we arrive in Austin about … she calculates on her hands...7:30 pm tomorrow your time."_

 _I can't even be mad at her. "That's great, Rose. I'm excited to see you-Ella. Both of you. A little more heads up would have been nice. Considering, I was just there last weekend."_

" _Well, you didn't give me any time to say anything. Albus spent most of your free time with you." She said, holding Sabella's hands. Ah, the guilt trip._

" _Sorry, Rose. I Never get to see him. When I'm home, I'm spending it with you and Ella."_

" _I know. That's why I am trying to change that." She said as Ella started to fuss. She tried turning Ella around to comfort her._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Scorpius, I've got to go. She's tired, and I need some sleep before we leave in the morning. I'll ring you when we land?"_

 _I sigh. "Yes, please do. Safe flight."_

" _Will do." and then the video chat ended, as Sabella erupted into full cries. Part of me wanted to blame Rose for keeping her up so late. But I know I had no right too. She was the one who was over there watching our daughter._

 _Now I feel guilty. 7:30 tomorrow evening. Yea, that's enough time to go out tonight, and clean for them tomorrow. I let the guilt settle in, as I grab my keys and wallet, before tucking my wand in my jeans. Now I need a drink...or four._

" _Good morning, Sunshine!" I was greeted with the smell of warm coffee and a voice I didn't recognize. I peeked open one eye to see a short haired, red head woman, with brown eyes staring back at me._

" _Erm. Morning." I open my other eye to see that she is wearing my All Stars jersey, and nothing else. I can feel that I am naked under my sheets, and I see our clothes spread out my flat._

 _And I am trying hard not to panic. I take the coffee mug from her. I stare at it for a moment, then back at her._

" _I didn't poison it. There's no veritaserum in there or anything." She giggles. Okay, good. At least she's a witch. I smile back, and try to relax._

 _I take a welcoming sip and blink a few times. Beer, laughter with the guys, beer two, three, more laughter, girlfriends of some guys come, redhead shows up as a friend of Tanner's girlfriend, we head to next bar, another beer, jack and coke, dancing, grinding, beer, kissing, groping, Uber home…_

 _The only thing I can't remember is her name…_

" _It's great." and it really is._

" _Last night was...amazing." she sat across from me, crossing her legs, leaning back on one arm. With the morning sun on her face, she almost, almost, looks like Rose._

" _It was a very...good night. Just the distraction I needed."_

" _Distraction? Why?" She frowned._

 _Before I could stop myself, "My ex is bringing my daughter from England to visit today-"_

" _Your EX? And your DAUGHTER?" her eyes got really big at me._

" _Er, yeah."_

" _Um, yeah. Okay. I need to go." She got up, instantly looking through the clothes._

 _I think her leaving is a great idea, but I'm not going to lie. My ego is hurt. What's wrong with Ella? "Go? Why?"_

" _You can't be serious?" She looked at me appalled._

 _When I pulled on my boxers she just shook her head. "I am not breaking up a family."_

" _You are not breaking up a family! Rose and I broke up MONTHS ago." I said, defensive._

 _She was pulling on her jeans from last night, taking off my jersey. I looked away._

" _You don't get it. You are not a woman. Rose is coming with your child from England to visit today. You are a family, and only just broke up. She has another agenda. If I were her, I wouldn't want the father of my child still in bed with some lovely redhead I met at a bar."_

" _But you are not some redhead." I said, stupidly._

 _She turned to look at me. "I know." she looked me in the eyes, and wrapped her arms around my waist, now fully clothed, and kissed me, softly. "You are Scorpius, and I am Jessica. I wish it were that easy."_

 _Oh, right! Her name is Jessica! "I guess you're right." I say, hoping to show so much excitement that she is leaving._

" _Maybe after a year or two, if you are still broken up-wait, Scorpius. Is your last name Malfoy?!"_

 _I was caught off guard by pretending to listening, and making a mental list of how to clean my flat before they arrive. "What the fuck is wrong with being a Malfoy?" I snapped at her._

" _Awe fuck no. I'm not getting involved with this shit. She reached for her purse. You knocked up Rose Weasley. I may be an American. But even over here, we know about the Potter's and the Weasley's. I'm not getting involved with this publicity. Later, Scorpius."_

 _And then she apparated straight out of my apartment._

 _This is too much drama to deal with before noon._

* * *

Rose POV

"You are not pressing charges!"

"And why the hell not! He assaulted me, Rose! Twice!"

"He shouldn't have hit you the first time, Brad, but you edged him on!"

"So, because he's your baby daddy, he should have special privilege?"

"No, because you were an ass and provoked him into getting what you deserved, you shouldn't press charges!"

"My father, wants me to. He's the governor."

"Is that who's calling?"

"Yep."

"Well you can't!"

"Then why they hell not?"

"Because he's a fucking immigrant! He's here on a work visa! You press charges against him, he will have to leave the country, and then you are forcing Sabella away from her father! Not to mention ruining his career!"

We have been screaming at eachother in the car. We didn't stay for dinner. It was quiet for a few minutes.

Brad's phone started to buzz again.

"Is that your father again?" I asked, as I drove us home from the restaurant.

"Yes."

"You answer that call…"

"I know, Rose. You don't have to nag."

"Nag? Really? You are in no position to yell at me!"

"He's the one who hit ME Rose!"

"Because you were saying terrible things to him!"

"Nothing that isn't true!"

I slammed on the breaks. "Don't you dare! Scorpius has been the best father to Sabella! He's fought for her! Been there for every big moment! So he's missed some of the little things, he's been there providing for her! I've never once had to ask him for money for her, because he's always beat me to making sure she had what she needed! And when he was away, Scorpius made sure that Sabella knew how much he missed her! Scorpius makes sure that Sabella never, even for a second, forgets how much he loves her!" I was breathing hard.

It was dark, but I could still see the scared outline features of Brad's chiseled face. "Okay. I am sorry."

"Good." Breathing hard, I put the car back in drive, and pulled back onto the street. Sabella is in taking muggle transportation back to the hotel, and staying with my parents this evening.

When we got home, Brad sat on the chair, and didn't say anything when I used my wand to fix his nose. He just winced.

"Rose."

"What?" I snapped.

"I-You-Just don't understand what it's like, for me."

I was patting away the blood, and stopped. "What do you mean, Brad?"

He sighed. "I fell in love with you and Sabella, the moment I met you. I've been there too, for both the big and the little things. And I know she loves me, in her own way, but its not the same. She's not my blood."

"Oh, Brad." Now I feel bad.

"And the press see's it that way, too. That's why I want them to have as many photos of the three of us, looking like a happy family, before our wedding. Otherwise, its going to hurt my campaign for State Congressman."

 _And now I don't_. "Bloody hell, Brad! Seriously!?"

"What?" He looks confused.

"You can't exploit-" I was going to say my daughter, but that's going to create a whole new mess "-Sabella!"

"Well, I can't legally adopt her either! There's no way Scorpius will give up his legal rights! And It already looks bad for a conservative marrying a woman who has a child!"

This is it. This could be my out, if I want it. "I knew I was going to be a political wife, getting into this engagement with you. And you assured me, that Sabella and I were a packaged deal. So if we make you 'look bad'-" I did air quotes- "Then get your shit, and get out, because I don't want us hurting your precious image anymore, and I will always choose first!"

"That is not what I mean, and you know it! I just want to show the people of Texas, that a blended family is still a family!"

We were interrupted by a phone ringing. This time, it's mine.

"It's Scorpius."

"Don't answer it." He said, mocking me.

It rings again.

"I have to, what if he's in trouble?"

"Good!"

"Bradley!"

"He fucking hit me!"

"You said unforgivable things!"

"Rose!" I ignored him.

"Hello?"

"Rose, come help us, please. They are putting Scorpius inside of a Police car, right now! I don't know what to do! He needs a lawyer!"

"Kelsea, Kelsea, calm down."

"Rose, please! Go help him!"

"I haven't gotten my score back from the American Bar Association yet, though. I don't know if I'm a lawyer yet-"

She sobbed harder into the phone. "Okay, Kelsea. I will figure it out. Follow the police car, and text me the address."

"Alright."

I hung up the phone, before the guilt could set in. I looked for my car keys. Time to be a lawyer, time to be a muggle.

"And where do you think you are going?!"

"To the precinct to undo what you did! I fucking told you not to press any charges!" I yelled, walking down the hallway, into our bedroom.

I unzipped my pink and white sundresss, and looked for my grey one, the one I used for all my interview, and my nude heels. I slipped into them, waved my wand to zip my dress.

"I didn't, Rose! Believe me, I wanted to, but I didn't! You were with me when I talked to the police! They flat out asked me, and I said no!"

He's right. Doesn't make me any less mad at this whole fucking, shit show of a weekend.

"Did you talk to your father?" I snapped, pinning my hair up, in a clip.

"No!"

"Why so defensive?"

"Why such a bitch?"

I scoffed. "I just- can't with you right now."

"Rose! Don't you dare leave this house!"

"Watch me!"

"You are not a lawyer yet! You can't help him!"

"I'm going to try!" I yelled back, without looking. I got into the car, started the ignition, and put it in reverse, ignoring the navigation and seatbelt light as a I peeled out of the driveway, headed for the interstate.

At the gate to our entrance, I decided not to risk my life, and put my seatbelt on. Our security guard, Carson, stopped me. "Uh, Miss Rose, I'm not supposed to be letting you through this gate, ma'am.

"Mr. Carson, is my name on the mortgage, too?"

"Er, Yesum."

"Then you too, work for me. Please let me through." I smiled, sweetly at him, in my mind giving him the bird.

"Have yourself a good night."

"You, too!" I drove straight through, following the address that Kelsea just sent me on my phone.

* * *

 _Scorpius_

 _Five Years Earlier_

 _I hurried to clean up my flat, threw all the clothes in the closet hamper, to deal with later, and thew the comforter on my bed. I waived my wand and the dishes started to load themselves into the muggle dishwasher, and added the packet to make it start._

 _I pulled out the fold up sleeper, I purchased for Ella, and placed it in the corner. It is a beautiful mint green with silver blankets, that Rose helped pick out._

 _After my shower, I made my way into town, bought some fresh flowers, trying to contain my excitement. The words Jessica said to me, resignated with me. I couldn't shake them. Rose was making an effort to bring Ella here. She was trying for her, well what about US?_

 _Could we make US work? Do I want that? Yes. I love her. But, I am enjoying this 'free agent' lifestyle…_

 _I looked up the information on Rose's flight and made my way to the gate. I was even a nerd, and a "Welcome to the USA" sign for them. I can't lie, I was giddy._

 _As soon as I saw The British Airways plane land, from the windows, I immediately stood up, and watched thier gate, expectantly. After a good fifteen minutes, people started to come off the plane. After a good twenty minutes, I watched almost eighty people getting off the plane, meet their loved ones._

 _But my loved ones, loved one...whatever, were not found. I was starting to get frustrated, pulled out my phone to text her, when a red headed beauty, pushing a stroller came into view. Followed by a bushy haired woman behind her. Her mother? What the fuck?_

* * *

Scorpius POV

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, there isn't anything I can do about the charges at this point."

"But my fiance, Bradley Clayton, isn't pressing any! We made that very clear, earlier."

"Mr. Clayton, personally isn't ma'am, but the state is. It happened on public property, and there for a state issue."

 _God damnit._ I am glad that Rose sent Kelsea away when she got here. There isn't anything she could've done, and she doesn't need to see me like this. Angry as hell, and in a muggle jail cell, waiting to be processes.

Suddenly Rose got a smile on her face. "Public property? Is that what the report says?"

"Yes ma'am. Says here that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Clayton stepped out of the restaurant to discuss their business, when Mr. Malfoy assaulted Mr. Clayton in the face, twice." The Officer was reading his report from the tablet.

"Hmm, that is what I thought." Rose straightened her posture. I blinked, standing. "Officer…Stine, according to these pictures on these news web forums, can you confirm for me, that this indeed my client?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am."

"Are they on public property, to you? Because it looks like to me, the four of us, are still inside the property lines of Kumo Japanese Steak House. As, the front doors here, are clearly closed."

"Well, uh, that would be right."

"So, in order for the State of Texas to bring charges of battery and assault against my client, these doors would have to be open, and he would have to be outside them, to make these charges legal, am I right?"

"Uh-"

"Unless, the privately owned establishment has since pressed charges in the time we are talking?"

"Er, no." He glanced at the tablet again."

"I thought so."

"So now, you are holding my client against his will, Officer, and I insist you release him immediately, as the charges against him have just been proven to have no precedent." She smiled, closing her phone.

I have never been more turned on in my life.

"I-uh, just let me make a phone call."

"Unless you want me to inform every news source of you _illegally_ holding my client here, and informing the _Governor_ of what is going on here at your precinct, I suggest that you release him now."

The officer sighed. He looked no older than twenty one. Just a kid. Pressed a button, unlocking my cell, grabbed keys off his belt and made his ways to me.

I turned around and let him undo the handcuffs.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"She's something else."

"Something real special." I said, glancing behind me. Rose was texting on her phone.

He released me and I rubbed my wrist. I walked to Rose.

"And I trust that there will be no record of this arrest on his record?"

"Miss Weasley-" Her glare stopped him.

"Um, I'll see what I can do."

"Brilliant. I will be following through with this, later this week. Then she turned around and headed out the door.

We booth stared after her.

"Isn't she your ride?" Officer Earl said.

"Oh!" and I ran out the door after her.

Rose was waiting in the car for me.

"That was the hottest thing-"

"You hit Bradley! Twice!" She yelled, as she put her SUV in reverse, before peeling out of the parking lot.

"Rose! He said-"

"I know what he said, and I am dealing with it! But you can't get in trouble, like that Scorpius! Ever! You could've been deported! Not to mention ruined your career! What would I have told Sabella, when I would bring her to visit you in prison! You would've lost your rights!"

I let her words sink in. She is right. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It is just becoming more real to me now that Rose is the one I should be with, and we are both with the wrong people. Even though we have said we want to be with each other, and that we need to end it with our fiance's, we haven't done it yet, and it's driving me insane.

"I am so, so sorry, Rose. To Bradley, to you, to Sabella. You are, so right on this one."

We just drove in silence. After we missed the exit for my place, I didn't say anything. Maybe she's taking me to see Ella? Nah, it's almost 1 am.

She pulls out her phone. "Hey Kelsea, it's Rose...Yes he's okay...Uh huh...I think I've figured it out, but they have to keep him overnight...I know...but I will be there first thing in the morning with my proof of evidence to get these charges dropped...No, I'll get him, and bring him home…You are welcome...bye."

"Did-did you just lie to my fiance-"

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy." Watching the road, she gets off at an exit in a small town outside Austin, one I've never been too, and calls Brad. "The state is the one pressing charges...No we are not talking about this now...I'm staying at the hotel with MY daughter tonight...Yes, I know...I'll figure it out in the morning, because I'm his lawyer...bye." She hit end, and then place her phone in the cup holder.

"Where are we going, Rose?"

She came to the stop light, and turned on her left turn signal. She's either going to kill me or torture me. Either way, it's kinda hot.

She then turned into a small motel, one that looks like it's owned by a family.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out Scorpius."

"Oh, god, Rose-" I was cut off, because Rose grabbed my face with her hands, kissing me. I groaned, and placed my hands on her waist. She bit my bottom lip, making me gasp, and she slid her tongue in. I want to pull her to me, but realize our seatbelts are stopping us.

She pulls away, breathing hard, and grabs her designer handbag. "Let's go." She swings open the car door, and heads straight for the motel office entrance. I couldn't' help but admire her ass, and how great these heels made her look.

The woman, or should I say unfriendly teen of Voldemort, was at the front desk to "greet" us.

"Hello, my fiance and I need a place to stay. You see, we've been traveling-"

"Smoking or non?" She said, not even looking up from her phone. _This is going to be easier than normal._

"Non. Cash, only."

"Um, we can't do that."

"Uh, I think you can." I said, before Rose can interject, pulling out an extra hundred from my wallet. Since I didn't get to spend this money on the dinner for my daughter, might as well spend it for her mother.

The teen looked at the money on the counter, then up at us. She studied for a moment, then said, "You are not going to wreck the hotel room?"

"Er, no. We just need it for a night." Rose said, nervously.

"Literally a few hours." I said holding Rose close to me. "We need to get back on the road in the morning." _Well, it's true._

"Um, okay. Paying for cash in advance."

"Keep it." I say, placing another hundred on the counter.

"Absolutely." Then she smiled, her eyes wide.

"Room 7, right here." She said pointing out the doors and to the left.

"Cheers!" I take the key, grab Rose's hand, and make our way in the direction she pointed to us.

I swiped the key, and opened the door into the dark room. Complete darkness, but didn't bother with the lights. Rose jumped on me, arms around my neck, legs around my waist, before the door to room 7 was even closed.

I turned her around and pressed her against the door, growing hard at her urgency to have me. Her soft moans as I attacked her neck were driving me wild. I turned us around and set her on the ground. I quickly turned Rose around and undid the zipper of her dress, letting it fall through the floor.

We fumbled in the dark, undressing each other, groping until we were both breathless and found the bed.

"Merlin, I want to fuck you." I whispered, as Rose pushed me against the bed, and straddled me. My cock feels like steel as she pressed it against my own belly with the wetness of her cunt.

"No, I want to fuck you." she murmured, sliding her hips forward and back, her slit massaging my cock with every movement. I couldn't help but moan, and grab her hips.

I love the way she feels, rubbing against me. My cock was wet with her juices, turning me on more, if possible, knowing she wants me just as much as I want her. I pulled Rose down to me, taking a nipple in my mouth. She moan and arched her back. _So fucking hot._

"Please," she bedded, rolling and grinding on top of me.

I grunted as she centered her clit against the head of my cock, making fast circles. Teasing me, making me close to coming, my breathing increased. I dug my fingers into her hips.

"Rose," now it was my turn to beg.

"Shhhh." She silenced me with a rocked her hips up, allowing my cock the opportunity, the blessing to slide into her as she leaned back.

"So warm. So tight." I groaned, she moaned.

Rose rocked her hips, I thrusted into her. My hand on her hips, her hands on my chest. She rode me, harder than any woman has ever before.

"Come with me, she insisted, her voice breathy against my neck.

"Always, Flower." I said, coming hard inside of Rose, feeling her coming on my cock, milking me. She continued to slowly rock on me, trembling, riding out her climax, and I enjoyed to bliss that was Rose Weasley.

We laid there for several minutes, letting our breathing slow. After a while, the air conditioning kicked in, feeling good on my body. Finally she rested her cheek against my chest, still straddling me, my cock still inside her. "I'm sorry for what Brad said to you."

I wish she wouldn't have said anything about Brad in this moment, because I was currently enjoying our little, sober world, where everything was right.

Because Rose brought up Brad, forces us to acknowledge reality, and the mess we are in. After tonight, we went from a one-night-stand, to an affair. Brad may deserve this, but Kelsea doesn't. Eventually Rose and I need to figure out what we are going to do. We can't avoid this situation forever.

But right now, I can. I ignored her comment and pretended to sleep. _Reality can wait four more hours._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I wanted to rework the story. And I did. I added a chapter, wrote this one, and kept up with real life adult job/work. Also Pokemon Go got in the way. Not even going to lie here. So now that things have settled down, I hope that you, the reader, will enjoy where this story goes. Read. Review. Enjoy. Love from Louise.


	4. Uninvited

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all J.K. Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off. This story was inspired by "Rumor Has It" by Adele. I also have no rights to this song or lyrics.

* * *

 _Rumor Has It_

Chapter 3

"Uninvited"

* * *

"I'm literally a ring a way."

"I know, but you're here...in person…"

"Harry Potter is my dad,"

"Still, it would take a bit for you to get a portkey activated."

"Like, a few hours…" Lily said, stroking my back.

Lily is finally leaving. She and Al stayed an extra week, to spend time with me, Ella, and Malfoy.

"But still…"

"We'll see you soon, Rosie. We promise." Al patted my back.

It's been a rough week. Sabella is at her pre-school, started attending all day this week to get ready for kindergarten in the fall, Brad is at work, and I start on Monday. Now Al and Lily are leaving me, and I will have an empty house to deal with my thoughts and process the hell that has been this past week.

And I don't want to.

But I am an _adult_ and I have to.

"Alright, get going. I don't want you to miss your port." I let go, holding myself. Suddenly I felt cold.

Lily scoffed, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Yes you do,"

"By Rosie. Love you." Al kissed my cheek. "Bye, Albus." He touched the portkey as I waived.

"You are going to be all right here?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Yea,"

"I mean with Brad. Thing between him and and Scorpius..." Lily trailed off.

"Oh. I am working through things with Brad and Malfoy."

"You know, it's your decision to stay with Brad. I like him enough. He's deffinantly a douche and a bit of a prick, but he loves you."

I half smiled at her, being reminded of the good qualities of my finace.

"However, Scorp is Sabellas Dad. And if the past five years have taught you anything, a fantastic one. Scorpiuis isn't going to let anyone take is place. He is always going to put Sabella first, and he isn't going anywhere."

Lily tucked a stray stand of hair behind my ear.

"I know that."

Lily half smiled back at me. "Yea, but does Brad?"

I didn't say anything back. We kissed each other's cheeks as she touched the portkey and left me in my home, cold and alone. I haven't felt this alone since my first weekend here alone...

* * *

 _Five years earlier Rose POV_

 _Late August_

"I can't believe that you've found a place so quickly…" Mum mused, rocking Sabella, in her pumpkin seat, placed on counter.

"Well I had to, school starts Monday, Mum."

"Yes, thanks to me." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, but it's true. If Mum hadn't come to Texas and confounded the admissions staff to expedite my placement so I could get my student visa, I wouldn't have been able to move. Getting Mum, former minister of magic to do something so risky, just reminds me how much she loves me. I will forever be grateful to her.

"You could've picked a better neighborhood…"

"Mum, the child care center is a block down the street, next to the bus stop where-" I was interrupted with a hug.

"I'm just...so incredibly proud of you."

I am confused. "Wh-what?"

"You. Just, going after what you want, making it happen. In foreign place, with your daughter…I...It's...I just enjoy seeing you as an adult." My mother hugged me again. And I held on tight.

"Thank you, Mum."

"You are MY daughter, Rose. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." At that same time, Sabella whined, from the counter, and I went to get her.

"So, the rest of your things are being delivered tomorrow. Do you want to go to the hotel?" I'm staying there with Mum, since my bed hasn't arrived yet.

"No, I'd figured I'd go surprise, Scorpius."

"Surprise him? What do you mean Rose?"

"Well, I didn't tell him we were moving a week early. He still thinks we are in England for another few days." I said cooing at Ella.

"...Rose," Mum's tone was warning.

"What?" I got defensive again, as I usually do with my mother. "Shouldn't you have mentioned Scorpius that you were arriving early? I mean, what if he has a game or practice or something?"

"It's me-Sabella. He's excited we are coming, Mum. I'm sure a few days early isn't going to be a bad thing."

I left my mother and daughter at the hotel to catch up on some sleep. We are a bit jet lagged, after traveling with a five month old.

I practically jogged all the way to Scorpius' flat, regretting my choice of jumper and shorts, immediately. It's just too hot.

I'm not sure if it's the sun, change of venue, or the idea of starting new, but it has given me the fire, passion, the _motivation_ , to work something out with Scorpius. To make US work out. We ended things because it was to hard to make the long distance thing work, well now it's no longer long distance. So why not?

The sun is setting by the time I reach Scorpius's street. I veer left, make sure to look both ways twice, then cross.

As I approach the door, someone bumps past me, in more of a hurry to get in the building than me.

"Hey!"

"Pardon me, Miss-Rose!" I realized that the body mass was the one I was looking for. My heart fluttered seeing Scorpius there, sweaty, in practice trousers and a t-shirt.

And I'm not sure what possessed me to do it, but I wrap my arms around him, and plant my lips to his.

I obviously caught him off guard, because it took a moment before he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me a little to him.

"Uh, hi." He said, after he put me down. I fixed my shirt, that was shifted up, upon his lifting. We were being watched.

"Hi." I said again, smiling brightly at him.

"You are here."

"Yes." I nod, shifting my weight, as angry people passed us. I can't blame them for their looks, we are in the middle of the walkway.

"In Texas."

"In front of your flat, to be exact." I giggled. His face is expressionless as he runs his hand over his mouth.

"So, are you going to invite me up, or are we going to just stand here in the street?" I ask, nervously.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Come on up." he said, motioning me to the doors. His doorman opened them for us, and we made our way to the lift. Scorpius lives on the 12th floor.

"Where is Ella?" He asked, as the doors opened.

Good. Normal talk. "Er, Mum has her. We kind of just landed a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, wow. Let's get you caffeine." He says, taking out his keys from his pocket, as the lift doors open.

"That would be nice, we are trying to stay awake to get adjusted." I am babbling.

Scorpius unlocks his door, pushes it open, and I walk inside. Scorpius closes the door behind me.

It's exactly as I remember. Dark hardwood floors, glass wall overlooking the city, open concept, gray cabinets, and white marble counter tops, everything a woman would want in her dream kitchen.

I find my way to the sofa and take a seat. The one thing I can rely on Scorpius for is tea, as he waves his wand, heating up the water.

"So, why-"

"Am I here?" I finished his sentence, as he hands me my tea, he sits on the couch opposite to me.

"My visa came earlier than expected. Since I was already paying for my flat's rent, I just said 'fuck it' and came. We were basically packed anyways." I took a sip.

Scorpius seems nervous. He keeps checking his phone. "Expecting a call?"

"Er, the time. I wasn't expecting to see you, today."

"I sorry. I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited. But-"

"You are always welcome here, Rose."

"I don't know. The moment we landed, I needed to see you. I couldn't stay away, anymore."

He was quiet for a moment, so I continued. "This pull, in my heart. I just couldn't fight it. Ever since the last time I saw you, you are all I've been thinking about. And when I start to question my sanity of moving across the ocean, I look at our daughter, think of you, and I just know. It's the right decision.

"Rose-"

"It's crazy I know! I just...I had hoped you'd see my face, and be reminded...that for me...it isn't over…"

"God, Flower." He got up, and grabbed my face with his hands, his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pulled his body close to mine. He lifted me again, as if I was a weightless feather, not trying to lose the last bit of the baby weight I gained with Sabella.

I linked my heels, as they wrapped around his waist as I broke the kiss to remove my top and bra in one swift upward motion.

"Oh, god." He breathed before attacking my neck with kisses. He walked us across the living room, down a hall, to his bedroom. However he didn't put me down there.

I moaned and ran my fingers up and down his back.

He walked us into this bathroom, and put me on the floor. He then switched on the shower, and removed his shorts and top, as I removed the remainder of my clothing.

This is it, we are really doing this. We haven't had sex since before we broke up.

And I am nervous as hell.

"I'm sweaty from practice, you've spent hours on plane. I am going to fuck my dirty flower in this this shower." He growled into my ear, as he opened the glass door, walking in, my hand in his.

It was perfectly warm, the kind of warm where you just want to close your eyes and enjoy the drops of water on your back, where you don't care how much water you must be wasting, because turning off the shower would mean leaving the cozy, comfort of its confines.

"A massage for my flower?" Scorpius huskily said in my ear.

I could only groan in response.

He took the body wash from the soap dish, wrapped in beautiful mosaic tile, and squirted into his palms. Without breaking eye contact, he lathered the soap in his hands. "Turn around."

And I did. His hands worked my shoulders, my neck, the sides of my breast and down my spine. I could have come right there. I placed my hands against the shower wall, for stability, and Scorpius stepped closer to me. I could feel his erection pressing into the cheeks of my ass.

His hands continued to work their way towards my front, massaging my ribcage, my breast, but around the nipple, down my stomach, over my stretch marks, and to my pelvic bone. He kept this motion going, slow kneading circles, until he made his way up to my breast and gave my nipples the attention they deserve.

With kisses on my neck, his hands worked down to my front, and he wasted no time attacking my clit. With gentle circles, then faster movements, as my breathing increased. Both moaning at the same time.

"I'm going to take you now, Rose. Right here, right now."

"Oh, god. Yes, yes, Scorpius." I said, leaning my head back against him, so I could kiss his neck.

His hands moved from my clit to my hips. One guiding his cock, the other moving me forward, ready to take him in.

I placed both of my hands in anticipation, as he slid right into me. And he stopped.

Both berating hard, warm from the water, the steam around us, and the aroma therapy we have received from his fancy body wash. Then he started to move, fast.

Filling me, completing me. I came right away, with the built up tension he created from the foreplay. Scorpius thrusted into more, his forehead resting against my back, placing kisses as he did.

"Rose, I'm not going to last-"

"Come for me." I breathed.

He groaned and I moaned as he thrusted hard two more times, before going still. He held me close. I leaned back into him, before he slowly pulled out, his cock still semi hard.

We finished our showers in silence. But comfortable silence. The kind that you don't mind when you are with someone you love.

When he finally turned off the shower, the bathroom was full of steam. We forgot to turn on the fan. I laughed. He smiled and handed me a fluffy black towel, and I wrapped it around my body, as I ringed the water out from my hair.

His matching towel was around his waist.

I stepped out of the bathroom, "Do you mind if I borrow some boxer shorts? And maybe a shirt?"

"Not at all, they are in the dresser there top and middle drawer." He called form the bathroom.

I made my way to the dresser and pulled out a shirt. "I figure we could order food for delivery. I don't know about you but I'm-" I stopped midsentence. As I opened the top drawer, I found a pair of white and black lacy thong. That was almost two sizes too small for me.

And then reality hit me square in a chest, raining down upon me like large, sharp ice, slicing my body; my heart.

I should have known, this was going to happen. We were not together. We weren't when he moved in, and we are not now. I shouldn't be upset, this shouldn't bother me. But it does. It is as if my entire reason, purpose for moving across the ocean, seemed to be for nothing.

"Yeah, we can order in -" Scorpius stopped when he came out of the bathroom, standing over his drawer. I turned to face him, still holding the panties, trying to contain my tears.

"Actually. I'm not hungry anymore. It's uh, been a long day. I should just get back to Ella." I said, quickly dropping them.

"Rose-"

"Don't, please."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't- She-"

I put my hand up to stop him. "Really, Scorpius. It's fine. Don't apologize."

I walk back to the bathroom, and shut the door. I quickly bend down and put on my dirty clothes.

Just as I was fastening my bra, I hear a faint knock, coming from the front door.

"Fuck." I hear Scorpius mutter, as he leaves the bedroom to get it.

I quickly up on my shirt and put my hair up in the hair tie, I had around my wrist.

I walked out to see a brunette woman, kissing the man I just fucked in the shower.

Scorpius quickly pulled her off him, as I walked out.

"Hi, er, am I early for our date?" She asked in fake sweet tone.

"Nope. I was just leaving." I said, grabbing my mobile phone from the coffee table.

"Are you a friend, cousin, of Scorpius?"

"Delilah," Scorpius started.

"Unfortunately no, I'm the mother of his child. Just stopped by to say hi. I turned up out of the blue, and apparently uninvited. You two have a lovely evening." I said, as one tear escaped my eye. I walked past her, and out the door.

"Hang on a minute - Rose!" He called after me.

I ignored him, walking to the lift. "I am such a stupid, stupid woman, I shouldn't have come."

"Rose, wait!" He jogged to catch me, as I pressed the down button, calling the lift.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you have a girlfriend, judging by her panties in your dresser, and the fact she arrived in a sun dress, ready for a date!" I snapped.

"No, Rose. Those panties weren't hers. They were someone else's-"

"SOMEONE ELSE'S?!" Roared. "How many women are there? Is that what you do? You come to the Sates and just start fucking around!?"

Hurt doesn't begin to describe what I'm feeling. Betrayal. But I have no reason to really be feeling these things. WE are not together. Not then. And especially not now.

We both glanced down the hall to see Scorpius's door close suddenly.

"Shit."

"Yeah, Malfoy shit. You know what? Never mind what I said. I don't want to get back together with you. I'll find someone else. Like you did. But don't you dare think that I am going to let these…bimbos come around my daughter." The lift arrived, and the bell rang.

"Come on, Rose. Don't be like this."

I took a well needed deep breath, and stepped in. "I wish nothing but the best for you, two. Just don't forget about Sabella…or me." I pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"Please, Rose!"

"Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." I said, quoting Adele. The doors closed and I rode the elevator down; crying the entire way.

* * *

 _Scorpius POV - Present_

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my daughter." I smiled to the young redhead behind the desk.

"Who is your daughter?"

"Sabella Malfoy." I frowned.

"Name?"

"Pardon?"

"You name, please? I need to see if you are on her approved list of people who can pick her up."

I scoffed. However, I guess I should be happy that they have something like this in place. "Scorpius Malfoy, miss."

"Scorpius….ah ha. Yes. Sign here, please." she pointed to the log book on the counter.

I checked off her name and signed mine. I waited a few moments until a blonde woman, appeared holding the hand of my daughter in one, and her princess backpack in the other.

"Hi Daddy!" She let go of the woman's hand and ran for me. I catch her immediately.

"I Pumpkin, did you have a good day at school?" I asked, after giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"She did well today. I'm not sure we met. I'm _Miss_ Belle, her teacher." She shook my hand. "All she talks about is how great of a dad she has." she smiled and gave me an over fake laugh.

"Only because I have the best daughter." I said, smiling at Sabella. "Thanks," I called, walking out of the building. Max, opened the door, and Sabella crawled in, into her car seat. I helped get her seatbelt on, as she chatted about her day.

Apparently they learned about the color red, and all the things that were red in her classroom. She even started to practice to write it out.

I just sat and listened to her talk about her day, her new best friends Ryan and Renee, they are twins, Ella informed me, and finished off what Rose packed her for lunch.

"Where is Kelsea?" she asked suddenly. It caught me off guard.

"She's at home, Princess."

"Cool! I want her to put this on the fridge. Can we take Chewie out together?"

"Of course." When it came to my daughter, there wasn't anything I'd deny her.

We arrived home, and Kelsea was waiting in the living room for us, Chewie the dog, at her feet.

"Hi Sabella, how was your day?"

I kissed her quickly on the lips, as Sabella told Kelsea the same events she told me. I went to the refrigerator, and pulled out a beer. My phone beeped informing me of an incoming text.

It was from Rose. _Has the Princess arrived?_

 _Yes._

 _Good. See you Saturday._

And that was it. No, no, no. Rose. You don't get to shut me out like this. We've hooked up a few times, and now you are suddenly cold and distant? We made large request of each other that drunken night, that neither one has followed through on yet.

We need to talk and see if she really wants me to call off my engagement. If Rose has no intention of leaving Brad, why should I leave Kelsea? She's good, kind, gorgeous… In hind sight, maybe it was a good idea I didn't leave Kelsea.

"We can't take Chewie out right now, Ella. Your Dad and I need to get our pictures take for the newspaper." I was pulled out of my thoughts to see my daughter's fallen face. Then I took the time to look at my fiancé. She was dressed in a white short dress and nude heels. Our engagement photo session was tonight. Huh, guess that's why Rose offered to get Sabella instead…

* * *

 _Rose POV_

"Rose, its been a week. Please, talk to me."

"I am, Brad."

"No, you are not." Brad grabbed the knife I was chopping the potatoes with and placed it on the cutting board. "Hey," he said softly. I looked up at him.

"Please, talk to me."

I sigh. It's not Brad's fault that I am angry, furious, sad, and depressed. Well, he's contributed to my anger. The rest is just emotion, feelings…decisions I need to work out. With out him, or Scorpius being around.

"That's better." He kissed my nose. I sighed, but smiled.

"I'm so sorry for what happened at the restaurant."

"Did you know the press was going to be there?" His silence was my answer…"Oh, Brad."

"My campaign manager told me the press needed good family photos. So I agreed to them standing outside. They couldn't come in."

"And you didn't think to consult me on this? We are supposed to be a team Brad! We are getting married! I agreed to marry you, to make you part of Sabella's life! Not exploit her!"

"I didn't mean for it to come out this way. Just the press were getting all kinds of photos of her and Scorpius, I was getting jealous and was afraid of how it would come across to the people of Texas. I just want them to see her as my daughter-"

"You can't force that with her! I've told you that! Scorpius is her father, and I am her mother! I am the one who gets to decide who sees my daughter!"

"She's going to be my daughter too! I've loved her these past three years as such!"

That's true. Brad has been there, loved her, as I have. "Yes, and you should want to protect her over your precious image." I snapped.

He said nothing.

I said nothing for a while.

"Look, I know Sabella loves you. And now that we are getting closer and closer to the wedding, tensions are high on both ends. It still doesn't excuse what Scorpius did, however, his reaction, even if he went about it the wrong way, wasn't off."

"I know. That's why I didn't get upset with you defending him."

I scoffed.

"What can I do to make this go away?"

I looked at him. His big blue eyes, staring back at mine. His dimples and messed up hair, reminding me of the man I feel for, three years ago. He's trying. Maybe I should too?

"I'll talk with Scorpius. But you two both have to come to some sort of understanding, that both of you are in her life. You also need to know your place. While you will be her step-dad, Scorpius _is_ her dad. His opinion matters. You can't replace that."

Looking defeated. "You'll talk to him about my love for Ella, and my place in her life?"

"Yes."

"I hate having to share her. But, I knew what I was getting into when I started to date you." Brad wrapped me in his arms.

"Thank you." I kissed his lips softly.

"But lets make a baby. Soon."

I choked on the air I breathed in. "Wh-what?"

"Let's start our family, soon. You want more kids, right?"

"Yes, but the wedding is less than three months away-"

"We can wait until after, if you want, but would it be terrible if we got pregnant before?"

I just blinked at him. "Yes!"

"Rose!"

"Brad! I-I-need to go to the grocery store." I blurted out, breaking away from him.

"Stop running away from conversations you don't want to have, Rose!" he grabbed my arm.

"Let go."

"Rose, come on." He let go of my arm. "Why this reaction? We've talked about expanding our family. Giving Sabella a sibling. She's five now, how far do we want her sibling to be?"

I can't get pregnant right now. Even if I figure my shit out with Scorpius and Brad, I just started my new job. I need a moment.

"I do. We just need more time. Let's revisit this conversation after the wedding, because no matter how soon we start our family Brad, you are crazy if you think I'm going to let you knock me up, this close to my wedding." I half smiled, and still headed for the door.

"Now where are you going?"

"A walk. A pedi. I need to breathe." _A drink_.

"What about dinner?"

"order something in. I'll be back later." I grabbed my purse.

"I love you!" he called.

"You too!" and I shut the door.

Finally time to breathe. I pulled out my phone, and before I knew what I was doing, I hit "send"

 _Meet me. Same place. 7pm. Be ready._

I am one fucked up woman. I was about to type never mind, when I got a response: _Can't wait._

I didn't realize I was smiling, until I release my lip from my teeth.

What am I going to do?

* * *

Author's Note: I could name every excuse for not updating as often as I wanted, especially being on leave for surgery, I should've had more time. But I'm not going to bore you with details. I just hope you enjoy this chapter, and what I have instore next. As always, Read. Review. Enjoy. Love from Louise.


End file.
